Harry und die andere Kindheit
by teddylonglong
Summary: Als Snape einen misshandelten fünfjährigen Harry findet, greift er zu aussergewöhnlichen Massnahmen, um die Leben von Lily und James zu retten. Time Travel Story. AU. LilyJames, MinervaAlbus.Nichts in dieser Geschichte gehört mir alles gehört JKR.
1. Prolog

Chapter 1 – Prolog

* * *

_Als Snape einen misshandelten fünfjährigen Harry findet, beschliessen er und Minerva, vier Jahre in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, um die Leben von Lily und James zu retten. Diese Geschichte ist vollkommen AU. Paarungen: __Lily/James und Minerva/Albus. _

_Keine der Charaktere in dieser Geschichte gehören mir; alles gehört J.K.Rowling oder sind frei erfunden; ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._

* * *

Es war ein freundlicher Sommertag Ende August 1985, als die Feuerstelle in Professor Snapes Wohnung aufflackerte. Severus war gerade dabei, sich auf die letzten Vorbereitungen für das neue Schuljahr zu konzentrieren – sein drittes Jahr als Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts.

"Severus, es tut mir leid, aber Du müsstest mir heute einmal einen Gefallen tun" hörte er die Stimme seines Mentors, Albus Dumbledore, und ging hinüber zur Feuerstelle, um sich davor niederzuknien. "Könntest Du bitte für einen Augenblick in mein Büro hochkommen?" Severus stöhnte innerlich aber antwortete nichtsdestotrotz

"Ja, Albus, ich bin sofort da." Er legte die Pergamente weg, an denen er gerade gearbeitet hatte, zog seinen schwarzen Umhang glatt und verliess seine Wohnung in Richtung des Schulleiterbüros, wo er in Dumbledores üblicher Zitonenbonbon-Manier begrüsst wurde. In der Hoffnung, der alte Zauberer würde schnell zum Punkt kommen, setzte er sich hin und schaute ihn fragend an. Albus seufzte und fing an zu sprechen.

"Vielen Dank, dass Du sofort gekommen bist, mein Junge. Es tut mir sehr leid, Deine Vorbereitungen zu unterbrechen, aber ich brauche wirklich Hilfe in einer bestimmten Angelegenheit.…" er verlor sich für einen Moment, als er aber den Ausdruck von Ungeduld in Severus Gesicht sah, fuhr er eilig fort. "Ich bin sicher, dass Du Arabella Figg kennst, stimmts mein Junge?" Severus nickte und bedeutete ihm fortzufahren, daher nickte er und sagte "Ich habe gerade einen Bericht von ihr über Harry erhalten." Severus setzte sich gerade hin; Harry war sein Neffe; obwohl er seinen Cousin James immer gehasst hatte, seitdem sie gleichzeitig nach Hogwarts gekommen waren, war Harry noch ein kleines Kind – ungefähr fünf Jahre alt, wenn er richtig gerechnet hatte –, und er hatte keinen Grund ihn zu hassen. Die Stimme seines Mentors brachte seine Gedanken zurück nach Hogwarts.

"… das nicht allzu ermutigend ist in Bezug auf den kleinen Harry. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie ihn nun schon mehrere Wochen lang nicht gesehen hat, und als sie ihn das letzte mal sah, waren sein Gesicht und seine Arme voll von blauen Flecken und Beulen. Als sie Mrs. Dursley danach fragete, sagte sie ihr, dass Harry die Trepper hinuntergefallen sei, aber irgendwie denkt Arabella, dass das nicht stimmen kann und glaubt, dass er vielleicht dort misshandelt wird. Auf jeden Fall mache ich mir ein bischen Sorgen über den Jungen; deshalb möchte ich, dass Du einmal dort hingehst und kurz nach ihm schaust." Severus rieb seine Stirn, wie um einen beginnenden Kopfschmerz loszuwerden, seufzte und gab nach.

"In Ordnung, ich werde gehen und nach dem Jungen sehen. Sofort nach meiner Rückkehr sage ich Dir Bescheid." Er verliess das Büro des Direktors und ging in seine Wohnung zurück, wo er seine Kleidung in Muggle-Aussehen änderte, bevor er in den Feuerplatz trat und rief "Arabella Figgs Haus".

Severus hörte ungeduldig dem Geblabber der Katzenfrau zu, bevor er hinüber zur Dursley Residenz lief. Auf sein Klopfen hin öffnete ein kleiner Wal – ein Junge der aussah, als sei er etwa genauso alt wie Harry, aber sonst vom Aussehen nichts mit Harry gemeinsam zu haben schien. Severus hatte seinen Neffen nun vier Jahre lang nicht gesehen, aber wenn er davon ausging, wie ähnlich der Kleine damals seinem Vater gewesen war, konnte er sich gut vorstellen, wie er jetzt aussehen musste.

"Ich bin hier, um mit Harry Potter zu sprechen" sagte er in einer Stimme, die er normalerweise für Studenten reserviert hatte, die zum Nachsitzen kamen.

"Ah, ehm... einen Moment bitte" quiekte der Wal und schrie nach seiner Mutter, die kam und beim Anblick von Severus entsetzt aufschrie.

"Du!" kreischte sie, bis Severus entgegnete

"Ja, ich freue mich auch, Dich wiederzusehen, Petunia. Wie wäre es, wenn Du mich für einen Moment in Dein Haus lässt? Oder möchtest Du, dass die ganze Strasse unsere Unterhaltung hört?" Petunia öffnete die Tür schnell weit und liess ihn widerstrebend in die Küche. "Ich bin gekommen, um für einen Augenblick mit Harry zu sprechen" wiederholte Severus, und Petunia versuchte eilig zu erklären, warum dieser zur Zeit nicht verfügbar war.

"Oh, er ist nicht hier. Er ist für den Tag zu seiner Babysitterin, Mrs. Figg, gegangen, um dort zu spielen." Severus runzelte die Stirn und hielt innerhalb von Sekunden seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Als Petunia laut nach Luft schnappte, zischte er ärgerlich.

"Du weisst genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht wahr ist. Der Junge ist nicht bei Mrs. Figg; er muss also hier sein, und Du hast genau zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder führst Du mich augenblicklich zu seinem Zimmer, oder Du erlaubst, dass ich jeden Quadratmeter in Eurem Haus durchsuche; Glaub mir, ich werde nicht mehr als zwei Minuten brauchen, um den Jungen zu finden, ganz gleich wo er ist." Er grinste süffisant, als Petunia plötzlich in Tränen ausbrach. Sie zeigte auf die Besenkammer unter der Treppe und schluchzte.

"Ich wusste, dass sie es herausfinden würden, aber Vernon, er… er… er hasst ihn so sehr. Geh einfach und guck, und bring ihn weg von hier." Sie sass da und heulte, und Severus war im Nu an der Tür zur Besenkammer. Sein 'Alohomora' brach alle Schlösser gleichzeitig, und er öffnete die Tür und wartete darauf, dass ein Kind herauskäme. Aber nein, nichts passierte. 'Was zum T…' dachte er, kletterte vorsichtig in den kleinen Raum und bekam einen Schreck.

In eine Babydecke gekuschelt, die Severus als die erkannte, die er selbst Lily und James zu Harrys Geburt geschenkt hatte, war ein sehr kleines Kind. Lebte es überhaupt noch? Er kroch zu der viel zu kleinen Baby-Matratze hinüber und nahm das Kind in seine Arme. Er hielt eine Hand an den Nacken des Kindes und seufzte erleichert – das Kind atmete noch, obwohl er in einem sehr schlechten Zustand zu sein schien. Seine Arme und Beine hingen in seltsamen Winkeln vom Körper ab, waren voll mit blauen Flecken und Beulen, und getrocknetes Blut bedeckte seine blasse Haut überall.

Abgesehen von den äusseren Wunden, schien er mit einem sehr hohen Fieber bewusstlos zu sein, sein Puls war viel zu schwach, und seine Atmung war gestört, als ob eine Rippe in die Lunge stechen würde. Er hielt den Jungen eng an sich gedrückt und apparierte sofort bis an die Schlossgrenze, von wo aus er so schnell wie möglich zum Schloss hochlief. Trotz der Eile brauchte er ein paar Minuten, weil er sich bemühte, möglichst gleichmässig zu laufen ohne grosse Erschütterungen, um den Zustand des Kindes nicht noch zu verschlimmern. Er rannte direkt in den Krankenflügel und schrie nach Madam Pomfrey, die glücklicher Weise direkt aus ihrem Büro kam, als sie ihn hörte.

"Was…" Was auch immer sie sagen wollte, wurde unterbrochen durch ihren Schreckensschrei. Sie rannte hinüber zu dem Kind, das Severus auf das ihrem Büro am nächsten gelegene Bett gebettet hatte, erfasste seinen schlechten Zustand und warf Severus einen verwirrten Blick zu.

"Wer ist dieses Kind?" fragte sie vorsichtig, und Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er antwortete.

"Dieses Kind, liebe Poppy, ist Harry Potter, der anscheinend von seinem eigenen Onkel misshandelt wurde." Poppy eilte zurück in ihr Büro, holte verschiedene Heiltränke und wandte sich dem Kind zu.

"Severus, bitte hol eine Schüssel mit lauwarmem Wasser und einen sauberen Lappen und beginne ihn zu waschen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir viel Zeit zu verschwenden haben." Sie bewegte ihren Zauberstab mehrfach über Harry, bis sie drei Blätter mit Notizen in der Hand hielt, um die genauen Probleme des Kindes festzustellen.

"Mein Gott…" murmelte sie zu sich selbst und begann, zunächst die gebrochenen Rippen zu heilen, da sie tatsächlich in eine Lunge stachen. Beide arbeiteten etwa drei Stunden lang intensiv an dem kleinen Jungen, bis sie alles erledigt hatten, das zur Zeit für ihn getan werden konnte. Dann sezten sie sich auf zwei Stühle, die Severus neben das Bett gezogen hatte, und Severus beauftragte einen Hauself, den Schulleiter zu holen und für ihn und Madam Pomfrey, die offensichtlich erledigt war, Tee zu bringen. Beide schauten traurig auf das Kind, bis Dumbledore den Krankenflügel betrat. Poppy seufzte und begann, ihm eine Zusammenfassung davon zu geben, was sie beide während der letzten drei Stunden für das Kind getan hatten.

Schliesslich seufzte sie und fuhr fort "Es tut mir leid, Albus, aber sein Zustand ist immer noch sehr schlecht. Er hat Asthma, das er durch die Lungenentzündung bekommen hat, unter der er leidet; seine Temperatur ist gefährlich hoch, seine Augen sind wahrscheinlich irreparabel geschädigt, und eine der Verletzungen an seinem Fuss ist so entzündet, dass ich nicht weiss, ob wir den Fuss retten können. Abgesehen davon ist er noch immer bewusstlos. Vielleicht wird er ein wenig sehen können, aber auf jeden Fall nicht sehr gut. Er wird wahrscheinlich überleben, aber ganz sicher bin ich noch nicht; jetzt können wir nur warten." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, und der Direktor sank in einen Stuhl und murmelte zu sich selbst.

"Mein Gott…, was habe ich getan? Ich habe ihn dort hingegeben, weil ich dachte, er wäre dort sicher." Severus legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Mentors und sagte beruhigend,

"Du konntest es nicht wissen, Albus. Meinst Du, ich hätte ihn da gelassen, wenn ich es gewusst hätte? Wenn er überlebt, werde ich ihn zu mir nehmen, Albus, nur dass Du es weisst. Soviel ich auch immer meinen Cousin gehasst habe, ist das nicht Harrys Schuld, und er ist immerhin mein Neffe." Dumbledore nickte ihm kurz zu, seine blauen Augen voll mit Tränen.

_

* * *

_

Eine Woche später hatte sich Harrys Gesundheitszustand noch nicht geändert. Bei der Willkommensfeier beobachtete Minerva McGonagall besorgt ihren jungen Kollegen; er sah aus, als hätte er Nächte lang nicht geschlafen, obwohl er es gut verstecken konnte. Sie jedoch kannte ihn zu gut, um sich davon in die Irre führen zu lassen. War er krank?

"Severus," sprach sie den Professor hinter Albus Rücken an. "Was ist los mit Dir? Bist du krank?" Severus schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf und flüsterte zurück

"Können wir uns heute abend direkt bei Beginn der Schlafenszeit in Albus Büro treffen? Ich möchte gerne etwas mit Euch beiden besprechen." Minerva stimmte sofort zu, und Albus sagte

"Das werden wir tun mein Junge." Severus versuchte nun, seine Gedanken in Hogwarts zu behalten und daran zu denken, was er den Erstklässern beim anschliessenden Haustreffen im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum erzählen wollte. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Minerva ihn die ganze Zeit über besorgt beobachtete.

_

* * *

_

Später am Abend strich er durch die leeren Gänge von Hogwarts, sein schwarzer Umhang hinter him herflatternd, zum Büro des Direktors, wo Minerva und Albus bereits auf ihn warteten. Er lehnte das angebotene Zitronenbonbon mit einem stechenden Blick in Richtung Dumbledore ab und begann sehr ernst zu sprechen.

"Ich habe etwas mit Euch zu diskutieren. Es ist ein sehr ernstes Gespräch, also hört mir bitte erst einmal zu, bis ich fertig bin mit dem, was ich zu sagen habe. Ich habe einen Plan entwickelt, der beinhaltet, vier Jahre in die Vergangenheit zurückzukehren, um die Leben von Lily und James Potter zu retten und Harry eine zweite Chance für eine Kindheit zu geben." Minervas Schnaufen ignorierend fuhr er fort

"Zunächst habe ich angefangen, Floo-Pulver zu erforschen. Ich möchte ein Floo-Pulver erfinden, das mich in die Vergangenheit und später wieder zurück in die Zukunft bringen kann. Sobabld ich geschafft habe, dies zu erfinden, möchte ich in die Vergangenheit reisen." So kurz aber präzise wie möglich erklärte er den beiden verblüfften Professoren, was er plante zu tun.

"Allerdings," sprach er weiter, "brauche ich Hilfe. Ich brauche jemanden, der mit mir kommt; jemand, den sowohl die Potters als auch mein jüngeres Selbst gut kennen. Ich habe eigentich nicht vor, in der Vergangenheit mit den Potters zu reden, aber man kann ja nicht genau wissen, wie es sich entwickelt. Deshalb hatte ich schon überlegt, vielleicht Remus Lupin zu bitten mich zu begleiten; allerdings könnte sein Zustand zu einem Problem werden. Das ist alles, worüber ich mir bisher Gedanken gemacht habe. Was denkt ihr?" Der Raum war für ein paar Minuten still, bis Minerva als erste sprach.

"Würde es helfen, wenn ich mitkäme?" Severus Kopf schoss in die Höhe, und er wart Minerva einen erstaunten Blick zu.

"Du?" fragte Albus, und das Funkeln in seinen Augen hatte für den Moment aufgehört.

"Gesprächig wie immer, Albus; Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich überhaupt nicht an Dich gedacht bei dieser Sache, aber, JA, Minerva, es würde mir sehr helfen, und ich weiss Dein Angebot sehr zu schätzen." Er wandte sich an Dumbledore.

"Albus, wäre es Dir möglich, uns einen Brief für Dein jüngeres Selbst mitzugeben und ihn zu bitten, dass er uns für die Zeit unseres Aufenthalts in der Vergangenheit in Hogwarts wohnen lässt? Er muss auch wissen, dass er Minervas jüngeres Selbst informieren muss, dass ihr älteres Selbst im Schloss herumläuft, sowie dass er Remus Lupin einladen muss für den Fall, dass wir seine Hilfe brauchen. Wir werden natürlich auch mein jüngeres Selbst brauchen."

Albus kicherte und sagte "Aber natürlich, mein lieber Junge; ich werde alles mit meinem jüngeren Ich arrangieren, und ich bin sicher, dass er Euch soviel er kann helfen wird. Unter diesen Umständen ist es vielleicht eine gute Idee, wenn Du Minerva dabei hast, weil sie die einzige Person ist, in die ich immer das meiste Vertrauen hatte und auch haben werde. Mein jüngeres Ich wird jede Geschichte glauben, die sie erzählt." Er dachte einen Augenblick nach, bevor er hinzufügte

"Severus, das weiss niemand; deshalb muss ich darauf bestehen, dass Du niemandem erzählst, was ich Dir jetzt anvertraue. Minerva ist meine Frau. Wir sind seit zwanzig Jahren verheiratet." Seine Augen hatten ihr normales Funklen wieder angenommen. Minerva konnte ihr Erröten nicht verstecken, und Severus grinste.

"Sehr gut" sagte Severus und erhob sich. "Vielen Dank fürs Zuhören, Euer Verständnis und für Eure Unterstützung; ich weiss es wirklich zu schätzen. Ich werde mich jetzt auf die Entwicklung des Floo-Pulvers konzentrieren und schätze, dass es ein paar Wochen dauern wird, bis wir aufbrechen können. Wir sollten uns in ein paar Tagen für eine weitere Diskussion treffen, und vielleicht könnt Ihr auch mal ein bischen über alles nachdenken, z.B. auch darüber, wie lange wir in der Vergangenheit bleiben sollten und so weiter." Als die beiden älteren Professoren zur Zustimmung nickten, wünschte er ihnen eine gute Nacht und verliess den Raum. Auf dem Weg zurück in die Kerker machte er einen kleinen Umweg über den Krankenflügel, um ein paar Stunden mit Harry zu verbringen und über seinen Plan nachzudenken, wie er es in der vergangenen Woche jede Nacht getan hatte.

_

* * *

_

Harry schwebte aus einem tiefen Koma hinüber zu einem schwachen Unbewusstsein und war schon fast dabei, in einen einfachen, tiefen Schlaf zu driften, als er die Gegenwart einer anderen Person sowie den waagen Geruch von Kräutern registrierte, welcher etwas tangierte, das tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein ruhte. Severus sass auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett des Kindes, tief in Gedanken versunken. Plötzlich jedoch merkte er, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf Harry und sah, dass der Junge sich ein ganz wenig bewegte. _War er bei Bewusstsein?_ Severus beschloss, zu ihm zu sprechen, _aber was sollte er dem Kind sagen?_ Er würde sicher nicht einmal wissen, wer er war.

Harry hörte eine ruhige, seidene Stimme, die mit ihm sprach. Sie war nett und beruhigend und erzählte von Lily und James. _Wer waren Lily und James?_ Oh, er erinnerte sich, das waren seine Eltern, aber sie waren gestorben, als er ein Baby war. Stop; warum redete jemand von seinen Eltern? Hiess das, dass er jetzt auch tot war? Hatte Onkel Vernon ihn so viel geschlagen, dass er letztendich mit seinen Eltern zusammen sein konnte? Allein der Gedanke an seinen Onkel versetzte ihn in einen Panik-Anfall. Er wachte auf und stellte fest, dass er nicht atmen konnte. Aber da war wieder die ruhige, seidene Stimme, und jemand hielt eine kühle Hand auf seine brennende Stirn.

"Beruhige Dich, Harry; alles ist in Ordnung; Du bist sicher hier" hörte er die Stimme sagen, während die kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn blieb,und ihn der leichte Geruch nach Kräutern umgab. Er versuchte langsam, seine Augen zu öffnen, aber er konnte kaum etwas erkennen; alles, das er sehen konnte, war schwarz, bis er endlich ein Gesicht direkt vor ihm ausmachen konnte. "Harry" sagte die Stimme wieder und fuhr fort "Du wirst Dich nicht an mich erinnern können, aber ich bin Dein Onkel Severus; ich bin der Cousin Deines Vaters. Du bist sicher hier, und Dein Onkel Vernon ist nicht hier; alles ist in Ordnung."

"Bin ich tot?" krächzte Harry, aber Severus hob seine Hand, um ihn zu stoppen und sagte

"Rede jetzt noch nicht. Lass mich erst einmal gehen und Dir ein Glass Wasser holen, okay? Warte mal einen Augenblick." Harry konnte nicht klar sehen, aber er konnte eine grosse schwarze Gestalt erkennen, die sich von ihm wegbewegte, und bevor er in der Lgae war, all die Informationen zu speichern, kam die Gestalt wieder zurück und hielt ihm etwas hin. "Trink das, Harry; es ist Wasser, und Du wirst Dich nachher besser fühlen" sagte Severus und hielt das Glas für Harry, um zu vermeiden, dass er zu gierig trank.

"Bin ich tot?" wiederholte er seine Frage und merkte, dass das Wasser tatsächlich geholfen hatte und es nun einfacher war zu sprechen. Die seidene Stimme kicherte, und der Mann– was hatte er gesagt war sein Name, Onkel Sevus– erklärte,

"Nein, Harry, Du bist nicht tot. Allerdings hat Dir Dein Onkel sehr wehgetan, und nur durch Zufall habe ich Dich gefunden und Dich hier nach Hogwarts gebracht, an die Schule, an der ich unterrichte, und unsere Heilerin, Madam Pomfrey, hat Dich, soweit sie konnte, geheilt." Als er Harrys verwirrten Blick bemerkte, fügte er hinzu "Du musst nie wieder zu den Dursleys zurückkehren, und wenn Du möchtest, kannst Du in Zukunft bei mir bleiben." Harry schaute auf seine Hände, die er kaum ausmachen konnte, und versuchte zu verbergen, wie sehr sie zitterten, als er flüsterte

"Aber… aber… ich bin nur ein freak und eine Last, und niemand will mich." Zum Glück konnte Harry nicht den ärgerlichen Ausruck in Severus Gesicht sehen, als dieser in einer sanften aber bestimmten Stimme sagte

"Harry, Du bist weder ein freak noch eine Last, und ich möchte, dass Du mit mir lebst. Allerdings bist Du noch sehr krank und wirst noch ein paar Tage oder möglicherweise Wochen hier im Krankenflügel verbringen müssen." Harry schenkte Severus ein schwaches Lächeln, das aber nicht seine Augen erreichte; alles tat einfach so weh. Severus erkannte den Schmerz, der deutlich in seinen Augen stand und fragte "Harry, Du hast Schmerzen, nicht wahr? Kannst Du mir sagen, wo es wehtut?" Harry was dies sehr unangenehm, und er errötete. Niemand hatte ihn bisher so etwas gefragt. Was sollte er antworten? Er räusperte sich und sagte

"Mir geht es gut, Professor."

Severus grunzte und erklärte ihm streng "Harry, ich weiss, dass es Dir überhaupt nicht gut geht, und ich kann Dir nur helfen, wenn Du mir genau sagst, wo es wehtut. Wenn Du darüber nicht sprechen möchtest, werde ich Madam Pomfrey für Dich holen. Sie wird Dich untersuchen und in der Lage sein, Dir zu helfen; okay?" Harry warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu, und Severus sagte beruhigend "Alles ist in Ordnung; Pomfrey ist nett, sie ist diejenige, die Dich geheilt und Dein Leben gerettet hat. Damit sie Dir allerdings wirklich helfen kann, musst Du alle ihre Fragen brav beantworten." Harry nickte ihm leicht zu und fragte kleinlaut

"Bleibst Du bei mir, Onkel Sevus?" Severus grinste und verbesserte Harry sanft, bevor er ihm eine positive Antwort gab und ging, um Poppy zu holen. Auf dem Weg machte er sich kurz Sorgen, was Harrys Reaktion sein würde, wenn er sie ihren Zauberstab benutzen sehen würde, aber dann fiel ihm ein, wie schlecht Harrys Augen waren und schob den Gedanken beiseite. Harry merkte schnell, dass Madam Pomfrey sehr nett war und ihm wirklich helfen wollte. Deshalb spielte er gut mit und wurde mit mehreren Heitränken und einem Schlaftrunk als Nachtisch belohnt. Sobald Harry eingeschlafen war, eilte Severus in die Kerker, um selbst auch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen, seine Forschungen zum Floo-Pulver fortzusetzen und einen anderen Trank vorzubereiten, den er vor ein paar Wochen erfunden hatte und auch für seine Reise benötigen würde.

_

* * *

_

Nach vier Wochen war das Pulver fertig, das Severus für die Reise in die Vergangenheit und zurück brauchte. Der andere Trank war auch fast fertig; er würde nur noch drei Tage benötigen. Eines Abends bat er nach dem Abendessen Albus und Minerva um eine Unterredung nach der Schlafenszeit, und wenn sich die Professoren im Büro des Schulleiters tragen, erzählte er den anderen

"Bitte beobachtet mal die Feuerstelle; ungefähr um 10:30 sollte dort eine Ratte ankommen, obwohl es sehr schwierig ist, den genauen Zeitpunkt vorherzusagen." Die Ratte war eine Minute spät, und Severus grinste schlemisch. "Na prima; eine weitere Ratte sollte in ein paar Minuten ankommen." Alle starrten in die Feuerstelle, die in der Tat nach ein paar Minuten wieder grün aufleuchtete, als eine zweite Ratte ankam. Albus Augen funkelten fröhlich.

"Habe ich recht, wenn ich annehme, dass Du die Methode für Eure Reise gefunden hast, mein Junge?" fragte er freundlich, und Severus gab ihm ein erleichertes Nicken. Die drei redeten und planten mehrere Stunden lang, und Minerva und Severus beschlossen, am Samstag morgen zu reisen, so dass sie bei ihrer Rückkehr Spielraum über das ganze Wochenende hatten.

_

* * *

_

Während der nächsten Tage verbrachte Severus jeden Abend mit Harry in der Krankenstation. Da er nicht 100-prozentig sicher sein konnte, dass er während des Wochenendes sicher zurückkommen würde, hatte er sich entschieden, verschiedene Vorsichtsmassnahmen in Bezug auf Harry zu ergreifen. Eine davon war, Harry über Magie zu erzählen. Es dauerte ein paar Stunden, bis Harry begriff, dass Magie real war, und dass sie in der Tat Zauberer waren. Am nächsten Tag machte er Harry mit Albus Dumbledore bekannt und erzählte ihm, dass er auch ein guter Freund seiner Eltern und zudem der Schulleiter dieser Schule sei, und dass Harry in seiner Gegenwart sicher sei.

Am Freitag abend erklärte er ihm, dass er nun die Vormundschaft über Harry habe und Harry bei ihm in Hogwarts bleiben und hier aufwachsen könne; sollte ihm allerdings etwas zustossen, könne sich Harry immer daruaf verlassen, dass Albus sich um ihn kümmern würde. Und schliesslich erzählte er ihm, dass Minerva, die nette ältere Leherin, die er vor ein paar Tagen kennengelernt hatte und die ihm den Stofftier-Drachen gezaubert hatte, den Harry eifrig knuddelte, mit Severus zusammen am nächsten Morgen in die Vergangenheit reisen würde, um zu versuchen, seine Eltern zu retten.

"Wir werden versuchen, morgen oder spätestens am Tag danach zurück zu sein, und bis dahin wirst Du schon wissen, ob wir Erfolg hatten. Bitte Harry", sprach er weiter, "sprich mit niemandem ausser Professor Dumbledore oder Madam Pomfrey darüber, da sie die einzigen sind, die darüber Bescheid wissen, und das sollte auch so bleiben. Darüber hinaus, mache Dir keine Sorgen, falls wir morgen abend noch nicht zurück sind; vielleicht komme ich erst am Tag danach; aber Albus wird Dich jeden Abend besuchen kommen, und mit ihm darfst Du über alles reden, über das Du sprechen möchtest. Nun versuch mal zu schlafen, mein Junge."

Sobald Harry eingschlafen war, hastete er in Richtung Kerker, um noch einmal zu überprüfen, dass alle Dinge, die er in der Vergangenheit brauchen würde, ordentlich in seinem Koffer verstaut waren. Diverse Heiltränke, ein paar Fläschchen mit seinem neuen Vielsafttrank, eine Packung von Albus neuestem Typ von Zitronenbonbons für Albus jüngeres Selbst, ein Foto vom kranken und misshandelten Harry sowie Kopien von etlichen Zeitungsausschnitten von vor vier Jahren. Remus hatte ihm diese zukommen lassen, nachdem Albus ihn über die bevorstehende Reise informiert hatte, und Remus hatte ihm sogar einen Brief für sein jüngeres Selbst mitgegeben, in dem er dem vier Jahre jüngeren Remus alles erklärte und um seine Unterstützung bat.

Diesen Brief, allerdings – so wie Albus Brief an den jüngeren Schulleiter – packte Severus in eine der vielen Taschen seines Umhangs, den er am nächsten Tag tragen würde. Dort verstaute er auch einen Beruhigungstrank, zwei Magenberuhigungstränke und zwei Kopfschmerztränke in einer anderen Tasche, da er nicht wusste, wie lange die Floo-Reise dauern würde und wie sie sich anschliessend fühlen würden. Schliesslich holte er das Floo-Pulver, das er für die Rückkehr in die Zukunft benötigte und tat ein Fläschchen in seinen Umhang und für alle Fälle, obwohl er grundsätzlich unbrechbare Fläschchen benutzte, ein weiteres Fläschchen in seinen Koffer. Er musste in der Vergangenheit nur noch Elfenhaar hinzufügen, 1 mm pro Tag, und es unter das Pulver mischen. Das Pulver, das sie am nächsten Tag brauchten, stand bereits auf dem Tisch. Nachdem er ein paar Umhänge und Unterwäsche in seinen Koffer gepackt hatte, verkleinerte er ihn und packte ihn in eine weitere Tasche in seinem Umhang. Dann entschied er sich, ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, und ging zu Bett.

_

* * *

_

Vor dem Frühstück am Samstag morgen statte er nochmals Harry einen kurzen Besuch ab und erinnerte ihn daran, ruhig zu bleiben, was auch immer passieren würde, denn er würde auf jeden Fall zu ihm zurückkommen. Harry gab ihm ein trauriges, aber vertrauensvolles Lächeln und gab vorsichtig der Umarmung nach, in die Severus ihn gezogen hatte, vorsichtig, so dass der Junge nicht spürte, wie unwohl er, Severus, sich dabei fühlte, jemanden zu umarmen.

Nach dem Frühstück versammelten sich Minerva und Severus in Albus Büro, um seine Feuerstelle zu benutzen, um genau an die selbe Stelle, nur in einer anderen Zeit, zu reisen. Nach einem kurzen Blick in Minervas Gesicht reichte Severus ihr den Beruhigungstrank und fragte "Möchstest Du es lieber jetzt oder später, Minerva?" Sie errötete ein wenig, nahm das Fläschchen und sagte

"Danke schön, Severus", bevor she den Trank austrank und das leere Fläschen an ihren Mann gab. Albus reichte beiden eine silberne Halskette mit einem Phoenix-Anhänger und erklärte, dass es sich hierbei um einen Portkey handele, der sie jederzeit zurück in sein Büro bringen würde. Der Schulleiter umarmte beide und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Backe, bevor er sagte

"Nun, bitte geht zusammen in die Feuerstelle. Ihr müsst zusammenbleiben, und ich werde das Pulver für Euch hineinwerfen. Ich habe Dein übriges Floo-Pulver hier an einem sicheren Platz versteckt, und solltest Ihr nicht bis Weihnachten zurück sein, komme ich hinter Euch her, um Euch zurückzuholen." Severus trat in die Feuerstelle und nahm Minerva, die direkt hinter ihm herkam, in seine Arme, so dass sie gemeinsam reisen konnten. Albus warf das Floo-Pulver ein und rief

"Schulleiter-Büro, Hogwarts," und die Welt begann sich zu drehen… und drehen… und alles drehte herum und nochmal herum – es war schrecklich und wollte einfach nicht enden. Severus sagte beruhigend

"Schliess Deine Augen, Minerva, und versuche nicht den Beruhigungstrank zu erbrechen; ich habe keinen anderen bei mir."

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

* * *

_Diese Geschichte ist relativ freie Übersetzung meiner Geschichte 'Harry and the different childhood', die ich zunächst auf englisch veröffentlicht hatte. _

_Vielen Dank fürs Lesen - bitte gebt mir doch ein kurzes Review und sagt mir was Ihr von der Geschichte haltet :-)_


	2. Ankunft in der Vergangenheit

Kapitel 2 – Ankunft in der Vergangenheit

* * *

Es war am Abend des 1. Oktober 1981, als Albus Dumbledore zusammen mit seiner Frau Minerva in seinem Büro Tee trank. Sie war heute abend sehr aufgebracht wegen des – ihrer Meinung nach – inkorrekten Verhaltens von Professor Slughorn, dem Professor für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Er bevorzugte offensichtlich manche Studenten vor anderen.

"Ich denke, Albus, es ist an der Zeit, dem Professor die Pensionierung ans Herz zu legen und sich nach einem Nachfolger umzusehen" sagte sie in einer sehr aufgebrachten Stimme, und er überlegte einen Augenblick.

"Was hältst Du von Severus Snape?" antwortete er dann nachdenklich. "Wie Du weisst, ist er jetzt auf unserer Seite, und er ist ein Meister für Zaubertränke, tatsächlich sogar der jüngste Zaubertränkemeister, den England je gesehen hat. Ausserdem war er in Slytherin und ist somit prädestiniert für die Stelle, denkst Du nicht? Minerva schaute ihn unsicher an.

"Bist Du sicher, Albus, dass er wirklich auf unserer Seite ist?" fragte sie. Albus nickte zur Bestätigung, und sie fuhr fort "Ich weiss, dass ich Dich schon verschiedene Male gefragt habe, aber was ist es, das Dich so sicher macht?" Albus seufzte.

"Wie ich Dir bei jeder dieser Gelegenheiten erzählt habe, ist es nicht mein Geheimnis; deshab kann ich es Dir nicht verraten. Lass mich nur so viel sagen: Es hat etwas zu tun mit Lily Evans-Potter" antwortete er dann ruhig.

"Oh," sagte Minerva überrascht. Lily war bis vor ein paar Jahren ihre Studentin gewesen, und selbst jetzt noch trafen sie sich häufig; Lily brachte oft ihr Baby zu Minerva, so dass sie auf es aufpassen konnte, wenn Lily und James etwas vorhatten, wobei sie das Kind nicht mitnehmen konnten. Lily war mehr oder weniger wie eine Tochter für sie, und der kleine Racker, Harry, nannte sie sogar 'Oma'. Ein Kichern von Albus brachte sie zurück in die Realität, und sie sagte "Wenn Du denkst, dass er die richtige Person ist, dann bin ich damit einverstanden."

_ununununun_

Plötzlich flackerte die Feuerstelle grün, und zwei gutbekannte Personen wurden aus dem Floo geworfen. Innerhalb von Sekunden standen Minerva und Albus hinter dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters und hielten ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen.

"Wer sind Sie? Geben Sie sich zu erkennen!" forderte Albus mit einer sehr strengen Stimme. Severus und Minerva saßen noch auf dem Fussboden; ihnen war schwindelig von der langen Floo-Reise, die etwa eine Stunde gedauert hatte, wie Severus bemerkte, als er auf seine Uhr schaute. Severus stand auf, legte seinen Zauberstab vor sich auf den Fussboden, nahm den Brief für Albus aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn auf den Tisch, so dass Albus ihn nehmen konnte. Dann schaffte er es zu sagen

"Entschuldigung, uns ist beiden sehr schwindelig; wir kommen aus der Zukunft und sind gerade etwa eine Stunde lang mit Floo-Pulver vier Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist. Dennoch sind wir die, nach denen wir aussehen, und wenn Ihr uns ein paar Minuten Zeit gebt, werden wir alles erklären." Er wandte sich an seine Kollegin und fragte "Minerva, ist alles okay?" Minerva schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf, und Severus nahm einen Kopfschmerztrank und einen Magenberuhigungstrank aus seiner Tasche, erklärte ihr, was diese waren und fragte "Meinst Du, eines hiervon würde Dir helfen?"

Minerva nickte und trank beide, bevor sie auch aufstand und sich schnell auf den nächst besten Stuhl setzte und murmelte "Oh, Albus, das war schrecklich."

Minerva (Vergangenheit) stand immer noch mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Eindringlinge gerichtet. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Albus allerdings den Brief gelesen und bat Minerva (Vergangenheit), ihre Doppelgängerin etwas zu fragen, das niemand ausser ihr selbst wissen könne.

"Wann war mein Hochzeitstag?" fragte sie nach kurzem Nachdenken, worauf Minerva (Zukunft) kurz lachte und antwortete:

"1. April 1965." Minerva (Vergangenheit) runzelte die Stirn.

"Wer spielte Treiber, als er oder sie Kapitän war, und gewann den Quidditch Pokal für Gryffindor an Deinem 70. Geburtstag?" fragte sie nun. Minerva antwortete ohne auch nur nachzudenken.

"James Potter."

"Du sagst, Ihr kommt von vier Jahre in die Zukunft, richtig?" Minerva (Zukunft) nickte und wurde gefragt "Wer alles ist in diesem Jahr im fünften Jahr in Gryffindor?"

"Julia Bottom, Roger Daniels, Kevin Murphy, Andrew Strong, Edith Stone, Aidan McNulty, Adel Cassidy, George McKenzie, Morag Blair and Rachel Brown," antwortete Minerva (Zukunft), wie jemand, der seine eigenen Studenten gut kennt. Minerva (Vergangenheit) drehte sich zu Dumbledore um.

"Niemand anders hätte diese Fragen so schnell und korrekt antworten können. Ich bin sicher, dass sie mein zukünftiges Selbst ist" bestätigte sie, bevor sie sich entspannte und auch hinsetzte. Noch wusste sie nicht so recht, was sie über ihr zukünftiges Selbst denken sollte. Albus gab ihr seinen Brief und wandte sich an Severus.

"Und Sie, nehme ich an, sind Severus Snape? Severus nickte.

"Ja, Albus" antwortete er dann. Als er den erstaunten aber neugierigen Blick bemerkte, den der Schulleiter ihm zuwarf, kam plötzlich ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf auf, und er entschuldigte sich. "Oh, es tut mir leid, Professor; ich nehme an, dass wir in Ihrer Zeit noch nicht per Du waren, ist das richtig?" Albus lachte mit seinem üblichen Funkeln in den Augen und versicherte Severus

"Das ist korrekt, aber ich habe nichts dagegen. Ich habe im Brief meines zukünftigen Ich gelesen, dass Du in Eurer Zeit der Zaubertränkemeister hier bist; von daher habe ich überhaupt nichts dagegen." Er schaute auf die Uhr und sah, dass es fast 1 Uhr morgens war. "So gerne ich Eure Geschichte hören möchte, denke ich, wir sollten alle schlafen gehen und dies morgen früh weiter diskutieren. Fühlt Ihr Euch besser, oder sollen wir Madam Pomfrey bitten, nach Euch zu schauen, bevor wir Euch zu Eurer Wohnung bringen?"

Beide schüttelten heftig die Köpfe, und Albus fuhr fort "Wenn die beiden Minervas nichts dagegen haben, schlage ich vor, dass Ihr in den Gästezimmern in unserer Wohnung übernachtet. Von dort aus könnt Ihr leicht hier ins Büro kommen und habt Zugang zum Floo-Netzwerk, ohne durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zu wandern, was vielleicht nicht so gut wäre." Alle stimmten sofort zu, und das Meeting wurde bis nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Tag vertagt – zum Glück war der nächste Tag ein Sonntag.

_ununununun_

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte er den Eindruck, dass es schon sehr spät sei, seine Uhr jedoch meinte, es sei erst ungefähr Frühstückszeit. Er duschte schnell, zog sich um, ging hinaus ins Wohnzimmer der Dumbledores, und konnte nicht umhin laut zu lachen.

"Was ist so lustig, Severus?" fragte Minerva (Zukunft), während die jüngere Minerva ihr zukünftiges Selbst bewundernd betrachtete. Severus kicherte und setzte zu einer Antwort an.

"Es ist gut, dass ich kein Student mehr bin, anderenfalls hätte ich jetzt einen Schock bekommen, Euch hier zusammen sitzen zu sehen. Ich kann mich gut erinnern, dass es sogar beängstigend genug war vor einer von Euch zu stehen." Er schreckte zurück bei den bösen Blicken, die ihm die beiden Minervas zuwarfen und neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Entschuldigung. Minerva (Zukunft) konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken, und Minerva (Vergangenheit) lud Severus ein sich hinzusetzen.

"Albus hat mich vom Frühstück in der Grossen Halle entschuldigt", erklärte sie, "so dass wir hier zusammen frühstücken können." Sie rief Twinkle, die Hauselfe der Familie Dumbledore, die mit einem POP erschien und sich so tief verbeugte, dass ihre Ohren den Boden berührten. Sie schaute zu Minerva und fiel in Ohnmacht. Die beiden Minervas gaben einen erschreckten Schrei von sich, während Severus ein Kichern nicht unterlassen konnte.

"Können wir sie mit 'enervate' wecken?" fragte er und erhielt einen doppelten bösen Blick von den beiden Lehrerinnen, die wie Zwillinge aussahen, bevor Minerva (Zukunft) ihm die Angelegenheit erklärte.

"Verwende niemals Magie gegenüber Hauselfen; anderenfalls kannst Du in wirkliche Schwierigkeiten mit ihnen allen kommen." Sie beschwor ein kaltes, feuchtes Tuch herauf und legte es auf Twinkles Kopf. Sie machte einen Sprung und war sofort hellwach.

"Es tut Twinkle sehr leid, Mistress Minerva und Mistress Minerva und Master Gast sir, Twinkle ist nur so überrascht, zwei von ihnen zu sehen" sagte sie, während sie ängtliche Blicke auf die beiden Minervas warf und sich wiederum tief verbeugte. Wohl wissend, dass Twinkle jetzt Stunden daranbleiben würde sich zu entschuldigen, wenn sie nicht unterbrach, bat Minerva (Vergangenheit) um Frühstück, das im Nu auf dem Tisch stand, nachdem Twinkle mit einem erneuten POP den Raum verlassen hatte. Sie hatten gerade begonnen zu essen, als Albus das Zimmer betrat und sich zu ihnen gesellte.

"Guten Morgen, Minerva und Severus; Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet eine gute Nacht und fühlt Euch besser an diesem schönen Sonntagmorgen" sprach er die Zeitreisenden an, bevor er nachdenklich die zwei Versionen seiner Frau betrachtete.

"Wir müssen etwas mit Deinem Namen unternehmen, Minerva; wie soll ich Dich anreden, damit Du weisst, welche von Euch beiden ich meine?" fragte er schliesslich.

Severus grinste und kommentierte "Das ist einfach oder nicht? Rede einfach Deine jüngere Minerva mit 'Nerva' an und ihr älteres Double 'Minnie'." Albus Augen begannen fröhlich zu funkeln, während Minerva (Vergangenheit) grunzte und Minerva (Zukunft) Severus entrüstet anfunkelte.

"Professor Severus Snape, falls Sie meinen, unsere Hilfe für Ihr 'P_rojekt_'," sie betonte das Word, "in Anrpuch nehmen wollen, empfehle ich ein wenig mehr Respekt gegenüber Damen, die mehr als dreimal so alt sind wie Sie."

"Es tut mir leid, Minerva, wie wäre es dann, wenn wir Dein jüngeres Selbst 'Minerva' und Dich 'Professor' nennen?" fragte Severus grinsend. Minerva (Zukunft) verdrehte die Augen und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der jeden Studenten veranlasst hätte, das nächste Mauseloch aufzusuchen.

"Nun gut, das reicht jetzt, Ihr beiden" unterbrach Albus sie gutmütig. "Ich weiss, dass Ihr es wahrscheinlich nicht mögt, aber ich denke, die Idee mit Nerva und Minnie ist gut. Ich meine, Minnie und Severus sind in einer sehr noblen, aber auch sehr ernsthaften Angelegenheit hier her gereist, und manchmal muss vielleicht der ein oder andere persönliche Abstriche hinnehmen, um effizient zusammenarbeiten zu können. Deshalb möchte ich Euch bitten, Nerva und Minnie, zu kooperieren. Wir werden Euch die meiste Zeit sowieso nicht auseinanderhalten können, weil Ihr identisch wie Zwillinge ausseht." Die beiden durchbohrten Albus und Severus mit ihren Blicken aber erklärten sich einverstanden. Sobald sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, lud der Schulleiter sie ein, ihn in sein Büro zu begleiten, um ihre Diskussion über Severus Plan zu beginnen.

_ununununun_

Als jeder es sich auf seinem Platz bequem gemacht hatte, begann Severus, über die Vorfälle zu berichten, die zu seiner Entscheidung geführt hatten, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Als sie das Foto von Harry sah, der hilflos und fast blind im Krankenflügel lag, brach Nerva in Tränen aus.

"Es tut mir leid, aber Ihr müsst wissen, er ist wie ein Enkelkind für mich, und ihn dann so zu sehen…" Sie konnte nicht mehr weiterreden, weil Albus sie ganz fest in den Arm nahm.

"Psst, es ist okay, Minerva. Lass uns hören, was Severus geplant hat, und ich verpreche Dir jetzt, dass im schlimmsten Fall, wenn sein Plan aus irgendeinem Grund nicht aufgeht, wir Harry zu uns nehmen; ich werde ihn nicht wieder zu den Dursleys geben, egal was passiert. Von daher", er warf Severus einen anerkennenden Blick zu, "habt Ihr bereits die Zukunft für Harry zum Besseren verändert – Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Severus und Minnie! So, ich denke, in Deinem Plan geht es darum, Lily und James zu retten, richtig?" Severus nickte mit Tränen in den Augen. Er war so glücklich. Er hatte bisher noch nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, aber Albus hatte recht. Nur durch ihr Kommen in die Vergangenheit und ihr Gespräch mit Minerva und Albus, hatten sie bereits erfolgreich die Zukunft verändert, zumindest für den kleinen Jungen, um den er sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen so sorgte.

Er blickte zu Minnie und sagte "Minn…ehm… Minerva, ich weiss nicht mehr, ob ich Dir im voraus schon dafür gedankt hatte, dass Du mit mir gekommen bist, aber auf jeden Fall: 'Vielen Dank fürs Mitkommen und für Deine Hilfe, zumindest unser erstes Ziel zu erreichen, eine bessere Zukunft für Harry zu garantieren. Ich bin Dir sehr dankbar!"

Dumbledore mischte sich in das Gespräch ein und sagte nachdenklich "Was ich nicht verstehen kann, ist, dass mein zukünftiges Ich Dich auf etwas so gefährliches wie eine Zeitreise hat gehen lassen, Minnie. Hast Du eine Erklärung dafür?"

"Ja, Albus, dafür gibt es mehrere Gründe" sagte Minnie und warf ihm einen liebevollen Blick zu.

"1. Du hast Dich schuldig gefühlt, weil Du Harry bei den Dursleys gelassen hast, obwohl wir Dir oft genug versichert haben, dass es nicht Deine Schuld war, weil Du nicht wissen konntest, in welcher Gefahr er war.

2. Du hältst sehr viel von Severus; genauer gesagt, hast Du eine ähnliche Beziehung zu ihm wie Nerva zu Lily. Deshalb hattest Du volles Vertrauen in ihn, mich heile wieder zurückzubringen. Er hat uns mit Floo-Pulver hierher gebracht, und wir werden genauso wieder zuückkommen. Darüberhinaus war es er selbst, der das Pulver erfunden hat, so dass Du genau wusstest, dass es funktionieren musste, da er der beste Meister für Zaubertränke überhaupt ist.

3. Severus hat Dir eine übrige Portion von dem Floo-Pulver gegeben, und Du hast uns gesagt, wenn wir bis Weihnachten nicht zurück seien, würdest Du in die Vergangenheit kommen und uns holen."

Severus grinste sie an und sagte frotzelnd "Um hierher zu kommen, brauchten wir mehrere Meter aus freiem Willen gegebenen Hauselfhaar, das wir von Twinkle erhalten haben. Also seid bitte vorsichtig, dass Ihr sie nicht noch mehr erschreckt, denn wir brauchen sie, damit sie uns auch freiwillig Haar gibt für die Rückreise."

Dumbledore schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an und fragte "Hast Du das Pulver für die Rückreise noch nicht vorbereitet?"

Severus stöhnte und verdrehte die Augen. "Natürlich habe ich es vorbereitet, Albus. Allerdings ist Elfenhaar die einzige Zutat, die frisch hinzugemischt werden muss" sagte er genervt.

"Ach so, alles klar, mein Junge. Ich bin sicher, dass Twinkle Euch Haar geben wird."

"Wenn ich dann anfangen könnte, Euch meinen Plan zu erzählen" änderte Severus ungeduldig das Thema, und als alle ihre Zustimmung kundgegeben hatten, begann er zu erklären, was er sich überlegt hatte. Albus und Nerva mussten noch einen Moment überlegen, nachdem er seine Erklärung beendet hatte, um alles zu verarbeiten, das sie gerade gehört hatten. Nach ein paar Minuten nachdenklichen Schweigens war Albus der erste der sprach.

"Alles klar. Das ist eine interessante Methode. An wen hattest Du gedacht?"

Severus schaute seinen Mentor an und sagte flach "Ich bin nicht sicher, Albus. Vielleicht Black?"

Albus überlegte einen Augenbck und sagte nachdenklich "Vielleicht, ja, allerdings ist er sehr stark. Wir können aber später darüber reden; zunächst einmal brauchen wir die Hilfe verschiedener Leute" sagte er und begann aufzulisten "Severus Snape Junior,..."

"Du siehst, Minerva und Minerva, wir werden das selbe Problem mit meinem Namen haben", unterbrach ihn Severus, "aber ich sage Euch gleich, wagt es nicht, ihn 'Sevvie' zu nennen, sonst wird er nie bereit sein, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, um die Dummköpfe zu unterrichten."

Alle lachten, und Albus fuhr fort "Wie ich gesagt habe, brauchen wir Severus Junior, Remus Lupin, und wir müssen auch mit den Potters sprechen. Ich denke, sie sollten genau darüber Bescheid wissen."

"Albus, denkst Du, sie würden mir ihren Sohn überlassen, wenn sie wüssten, was passiert?" fragte Severus zweifelnd.

"Severus, mein Junge, wenn wir ihnen erzählen, was Du und Minerva auf Euch genommen habt, indem Ihr in die Vergangenheit gekommen seid, um ihr Leben zu retten, werden sie Dir genug vertrauen, um ihren Sohn bei Dir zu lassen" antwortete Albus bestimmt. "In der Zwischenzeit werden Minerva und ich uns hier in Hogwarts um sie kümmern. Du könntest ihnen sogar versprechen, dass Du, falls irgend etwas mit Harry passieren sollte, noch einmal einen Tag zurückgehen und es verhindern würdest, richtig?"

Severus nickte und erklärte "Glücklicherweise habe ich zwei extra Portionen von dem Pulver mitgebracht, um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein, falls wir hier zu einer falschen Zeit angekommen wären."

_ununununun_

"Sehr gut, mein Junge" lobte Albus ihn und schlug vor "Also werden wir zuerst einmal Sev Junior hier her kommen lassen. Da er ein Mitglied des Ordens ist, ist das kein Problem." Mit einer kleinen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes entwich diesem ein Phoenix Patronus und machte sich auf den Weg aus dem Schloss heraus. Fünf Minuten später flackerte die Feuerstelle grün, und Severus betrat den Raum.

"Guten Tag, Direktor; was ist es, das ich so schockierend finden sollte? Oh" sagte er flach, als er sich der 'Minerva-Zwillinge' und seines Doppelgängers bewusst wurde. "Entschuldigen Sie, aber was hat das zu bedeuten, Professor?" fragte er in einer gleichmässigen, seidenen Stimme.

"Nun setz Dich erst mal hin, mein Junge, und lass mich Dir alles erklären" forderte Albus ihn freundlich aber bestimmt auf. Während Albus ganzer Erläuterung schaffte es Sev Junior, ein leeres Gesicht zu zeigen, dem jegliche Emotionen fern waren, obwohl Severus sich vorstellen konnte, wie sein jüngeres Selbst sich bei der Nachricht vom Tod seiner geliebten Lily fühlen musste. Sobald Albus fertig mit Reden war, richtete sich Sev Junior auf und schaute in die Runde.

"Ja, Professor und Severus, ich werde Ihnen selbstverständlich helfen. Ich gehe davon aus dass ich eng mit meinem älteren Selbst zusammenarbeiten muss, um diesen Plan zu verwirklichen." Severus warf seinem jüngeren Selbst ein wohlwollendes Lächeln zu.

"Vielen Dank, Sev. Ich weiss Deine Hilfe sehr zu schätzen, und wie Du sicher verstehen wirst, brauche ich Deine Unterstützung" sagte er freundlich.

Albus mischte sich in die Unterhaltung ein und fragte "Sev. Junior – Ich hoffe, Du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich Dich so nenne, um zwischen Dir und Deinem älteren Selbst zu unterscheiden." Severus runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts, und Albus fügte hinzu "Ich möchte Dich auch mit meinen beiden Minervas bekannt machen, die linke ist Nerva aus Deiner bzw. unserer Zeitschiene; die rechte, aus der Zeitschiene Deines älteren Selbst, ist Minnie. Glaub mir", fügte er hinzu, "sie hatten auch gewisse – lass mich mal sagen 'Ansichten' – zu ihren Namen, aber für den Moment kommen wir nicht umhin, gewisse Unannehmlichkeiten auf uns zu nehmen." Sev Junior stimmte zu, wenn auch mit knirschenden Zähnen.

Albus überlegte einen Augenblick, bevor er fragte "Severus, ich hoffe, Du nimmst mir meine Frage nicht übel, aber was machst Du zur Zeit?" In diesem Moment unterbrach der ältere Severus ihn.

"Entschuldige bitte, dass ich unterbreche, Albus, aber ich würde gerne ein Wort mit meinem jüngeren Selbst wechseln." Als er sah, dass der Direktor zustimmte, fuhr er fort "Severus, in meiner Zeit unterrichte ich Zaubertränke hier in Hogwarts, und Albus ist wie ein Vater zu mir. Ich würde Dich gerne bitten, ihm nichts als die Wahrheit zu erzählen; er und Minerva dürfen alles wissen." Sev Junior zeigte ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht und sagte

"Zur Zeit mache ich nichts besonders. Ich lebe in Snape Manor, braue Zaubertränke für Kunden, welche zum Teil Geschäfte aus der Winkelgasse oder Hogsmeade sind, zum Teil auch private Kunden. Ich habe gerade einen neuen Zaubertrank erfunden, den Wolfbann-Trank, der Werwölfen dazu verhilft, dass sie ihren Verstand behalten, während sie ein Wolf sind. Wie Sie wissen, bin ich auch als Spion für den Orden des Phoenix tätig und gebe vor, als Spion für den dunklen Lord zu agieren." Er warf seinem älteren Selbst einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Blick zu, der ihm diskret ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zeigte, das von den anderen unbemerkt blieb.

Albus räusperte sich und wandte sich wieder Sev Junior zu. "Severus, ich kann Dir zwei Vorschläge machen und würde Dich bitten, einmal darüber nachzudenken. Beim ersten handelt es sich um eine Angelegenheit, über die ich gerade gestern abend mit Minerva gesprochen habe, als diese zwei" er zeigte auf Severus und die ältere Minerva, "hier ankamen. Wir würden Dich gerne vom Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres an hier in Hogwarts als unser Professor für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin haben." Sev Junior war überwältigt, und seine ältere Version grunzte, bevor er ihm riet

"Da gibt es nichts zu überlegen, Sev; Ich habe hier jetzt seit zwei Jahren unterrichtet, und ich kann versprechen, dass Du es nicht bereuen wirst." Sev Junior warf seinem älteren Selbst einen finsteren Blick zu.

"Dann fürchte ich, dass ich keine Wahl habe" sagte er dann aber. "Allerdings, Professor, möchte ich darauf bestehen, meine Tätigkeit als Zaubertränke Meister weiter ausüben zu können." Albus nickte beruhigend.

"Ja, aber das weiss ich doch, mein Junge. Severus hier hat mir alles darüber erzählt. Er braut sowohl Zaubertränke für den Krankenflügel als auch komplizierte Zaubertränke wie den Wolfbann-Trank, den er an die Apotheken verkauft." Sev Junior schaute ehrfürchtig zu seinem älteren Selbst hin. Wie schön er es geschafft hatte, den Weg für ihn zu ebnen; es war unglaublich. Natürlich war es alles auch in seinem Interesse, oder? Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Albus anfing zu sprechen.

_ununununun_

"Nun gut, mein zweiter Vorschlag wäre, dass Du bereits jetzt ins Schloss umziehst. Das hätte den Vorteil, dass Du besser in der Lage wärest, Deinem älteren Selbst mit seiner Mission zu helfen, und Du könntest direkt anfangen, Tränke für den Krankenflügel zu brauen, da sich Madam Pomfrey überhaupt nicht mit Professor Slughorn versteht und sehr dankbar wäre, wenn sie nicht mehr auf ihn angewiesen wäre. Du wärest noch nicht in der Lage, seine Wohnung zu benutzen, weil er ja bis Ende des Schuljahres noch da wohnt, aber ich könnte Dir eine adäquate Wohnung zur Verfügung stellen, die dann einfach im Sommer mit dem Büro und dem Klassenzimmer verbunden werden müsste. Du würdest selbstverständlich ein privates Zaubertrank-Labor besitzen, das nach Deinen Vorstellungen arrangiert werden kann. Nun, was denkst Du?"

Sev. Junior warf einen diskreten Blick zu seinem älteren Selbst und erhielt im Gegenzug ein kaum merkbares Nicken, worauf er leicht zustimmte.

"Vielen Dank, Direktor. Ich freue mich sehr darüber." Albus öffnete seinen Mund, aber bevor er Twinkle rufen konnte, riefen Nerva und Minnie gleichzeitig

"Nein, Albus, ruf sie nicht jetzt." Auf seinen erstaunten Blick hin machte Minnie eine Handbewegung zu Nerva und sagte "Erzähl Du bitte".

"Heute morgen ist Twinkle ohnmächtig geworden, als sie uns beide sah, und wir wissen nicht, wie sie reagieren wird, wenn sie nun auch noch zwei Severus hier sieht" erklärte Nerva und alle lachten.

"Alles klar, Severus Junior; Ich werde später mit Twinkle sprechen, und Deine Wohnung wird heute abend nach dem Abendessen fertig sein bis auf das Labor, über das Ihr beide heute abend mit Twinkle sprechen solltet. Ich werde sie darauf vorbereiten, dass zwei von Euch da sein werden." Die zwillingsartigen Männer dankten dem Schulleiter, der dann fortfuhr, über etwas anderes zu sprechen.

"Vielen Dank, Severus, dass Du so einfach zugestimmt hast. Als nächstes müssten wir mit den Potters reden. Da es allerdings schon fast Mittag ist, schlage ich vor, dass ich über das Floo-Netzwerk mit ihnen spreche und einen Termin mit ihnen mache, wenn möglich für heute nachmittag, bevor ich in die Grosse Halle gehe. Nerva und Minnie, könntet Ihr bitte Eure Kollegen in unsere Wohnung zum Mittagessen mitnehmen? Lasst Euch Zeit; während Ihr auf dem Weg seid, werde ich Twinkle rufen und sie bitten, für das Essen für Euch zu sorgen."

"Nerva, Du brauchst Dir heute keine Gedanken zu machen, ob Du in die Grosse Halle gehen oder Dich um Deine Studenten kümmern solltest; Ich habe unseren Kollegen erzählt, Du seist krank, und Rolanda hat freundlicherweise Deine Haus-Tätigkeiten übernommen" sagte er anschliessend zu seiner Frau und grinste. Die jüngere Minerva warf ihm einen sehr finsteren Blick zu und nahm ihm das Versprechen ab, wenigstens Poppy die Wahrheit zu sagen, bevor sie käme, um nach ihr zu schauen.

_ununununun_

Da Albus es geschafft hatte, eine Verabredung mit den Potters für 15 Uhr zu treffen, waren nun alle wieder in seinem Büro versammelt und warteten auf ihre Ankunft. Plötzlich flackerte die Feuerstelle, und Lily trat heraus mit Baby Harry in ihren Armen. Sie setzte ihn auf den Boden und wandte sich an Albus.

"Guten Tag, Professor. Es tut mir leid, aber James wird ein paar Minuten später kommen; er ist gerade noch dabei, mit Sirius etwas über die Mission zu besprechen, auf die sie morgen zusammen gehen müssen." Sobald Albus sie zurückgrüsste, schaute sie sich um zu den anderen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Harry seine Omi erkannt und seinen Onky Sevvy und arbeitete gerade daran, vom Boden aufzustehen. Plötzlich jedoch merkte er, dass da zwei Omis und zwei Onky Sevvys waren – und zur selben Zeit, als Lily in Schock, alle doppelt zu sehen, in Ohnmacht viel – schrie Harry, der es gerade geschafft hatte aufzustehen, vor Entsetzen auf und fiel zurück in die Feuerstelle, wobei er mit dem Kopf auf den Boden knallte.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

* * *

_Was haltet Ihr von der Geschichte? Und was glaubt Ihr – wird Severus es schaffen, Lily und James zu retten? Bitte seid so nett und schreibt mir ein kurzes Review :-)_


	3. Die Potters

Kapitel 3 – Die Potters

* * *

Als er sah, dass sowohl die beiden Minervas als auch die Severus zur Feuerstelle liefen, in die Harry gefallen war, ging Albus um seinen Tisch herum und weckte Lily auf, die in Ohnmacht gefallen war, als sie die beiden Doppelgänger-Paare gesehen hatte. Lily setzte sich auf und war sehr verwirrt.

"Albus" fragte sie, "was ist passiert?" Albus beeilte sich, zu erklären, dass da zwei Minervas und zwei Severus waren und sie in Ohnmacht gefallen war, als sie diese gesehen hatte. In diesem Moment drang Harrys Weinen an ihre Ohren, und Lily drehte sich um, fieberhaft nach ihrem Baby suchend. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Minnie Harry in ihre Arme genommen und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

"Pst, Harry, es ist alles okay. Guck, Deine Mami ist auch hier." Lily streckte ihre Hände aus, um Harry Minnie abzunehmen, aber er kuschelte sich nur tiefer in ihre Robe ein.

"Aua, Omi, Hawwy aua" sagte er kläglich.

"Wo tut es weh, Harry?" fragte Minerva ihn ruhig, aber Harry wimmerte nur vor sich hin.

"Albus, bitte ruf Poppy, damit sie kommt und nach ihm schaut" schlug einer der beiden Severus vor. Als er merkte, dass Lilys Gesicht ganz weiss geworden war, sagte er beruhigend "Nur um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein." Poppy kam sofort und untersuchte Harry.

Schliesslich sagte sie "Er ist in Ordnung, allerdings hat er eine Gehirnerschütterung, deshalb darf er ein paar Tage lang nicht herumlaufen, sondern muss sich ausruhen; aber da hier so viele Omas und andere Leute sind, auf denen er liegen kann, sollte das ja kein Problem sein; anderenfalls müsste er im Bett bleiben. Ich möchte ihn mir heute abend noch einmal anschauen, Lily; kannst Du das einrichten?"

Lily nickte ihr dankbar zu und antwortete "Ja, natürlich, Poppy. Braucht er irgendwelche Medizin?" Poppy seufzte.

"Ja" sagte sie dann, "Ja, aber ich muss erst diesen Schwachkopf bitten, diese zu brauen. Ich habe nicht das Richtige für ein Baby in meinen Vorräten."

Hier mischte sich der ältere Severus ein. "I nehme an, Sie brauchen den Manicio-Trank, richtig?" Als sie nickte, schlug er vor "Zeigen Sie mir, wo ich ihn brauen kann, und er wird in einer Dreiviertelstunde fertig sein." Froh zu wissen, dass sie nicht diesen unfähgien Lehrer bitten musste, den sie nicht mochte, warf sie ihm einen erleichterten Blick zu und nickte dankbar.

"Nein, Severus; lass mich gehen und den Trank brauen; Du wirst hier gebraucht, um Lily und James die Geschichte zu erzählen" schlug der jüngere Sev Junior vor und machte sich bereit, Pomfrey zu folgen.

Sein älteres Selbst nickte nachdenklich. "Danke Sev; Du hast recht, das ist viel besser." Einen Augenblick später verliessen Poppy und Sev Junior den Raum, freundlich miteinander plaudernd, und die übrigen setzten sich wieder hin, Minnie mit dem immer noch leise vor sich hin wimmernden Harry im Arm, gerade als James aus der Feuerstelle trat und beim Anblick der beiden Minervas erschreckt aufschrie.

"Wenigstens hast Du nur zwei Minervas anzuschauen, Dein Sohn und ich mussten es auch noch mit zwei Severus aufnehmen" erzälte Lily ihm, und Albus erklärte schnell was passiert war, bevor er Twinkle rief und um Tee und Kekse sowie Kürbissaft für Harry bat.

_

* * *

_

Während der nächsten Stunde bis Sev Junior mit dem Heiltrank für Harry zurückkam, erklärte der ältere Severus Lily und James alles über die nähere Zukunft. Als er ihnen vom Verrat durch ihren Freund erzählte, hatten beide einen entgeisterten Blick in ihren Gesichtern, riefen aber gleichzeitig "Nein!"

Als er die verwirrten Blicke um sich herum sah, erläuterte James "Es war nicht Sirius, es war Peter; er ist unser Geheimniswahrer," und jeder im Raum ausser Baby Harry hielt die Luft an.

"Wir können später darüber reden; lasst mich erst einmal mit meiner Geschichte fortfahren bitte" sagte Severus und beendete seine traurige Geschichte. Als er fertig war, schauten Lily und James sich gegenseitig an und warfen dann wieder einen zweifelnden Blick zurück zu Severus, und Tränen traten in Lilys Augen. So war es also, wenn man erzählt bekam, dass man vier Wochen später sterben würde. Allerdings, hatte Severus nicht gerade gesagt, er wüsste einen Weg, um sie zu retten? Lily warf Severus einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu.

"Bitte, Severus, tu was Du kannst – Ich möchte nicht mein Baby zurücklassen" brachte sie mühsam heraus. Severus nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und erinnerte sich an das Foto in seiner Tasche. Bevor er ihnen jedoch das Foto vom geschlagenen und misshandelten fünfjährigen Harry zeigte, hatte er etwas Erfreuliches zu sagen.

"Auch wenn ich nicht weiss, ob wir es schaffen werden, Eure Leben zu retten, haben wir zumindest schon so weit die Geschichte geändert, dass im Falle des Misslingens entweder Minerva und Albus oder ich Harry zu uns nehmen werden. Deshalb habt bitte keine Angst, Ihr könnt hierbei nur gewinnen, auch wenn es ein sehr ungewöhnliches und gefährliches Spiel ist, das wir hier spielen."

Als sie das Bild von Harry sah, brach Lily in Tränen aus; dadurch, dass James ihr wohltuend den Rücken streichelte und Severus beruhigend in seiner seidigen Stimme sagte, dass dies in der neuen Zeitschiene, die sie gerade kreiert hatten, nicht passieren würde, beruhigte sie sich wieder, noch bevor Harry überhaupt merken konnte, dass seine Mami weinte.

Als Lily sich beruhigt hatte, räusperte James sich, schaute in die Runde und sagte Aufmerksamkeit heischend "Also gut, Cousin aus der Zukunft…" Alle lachten, "Ich denke, wir haben Dir und Minerva sehr zu danken. Wir wissen es sehr zu schätzen, was Ihr bereits für unseren Sohn getan habt und dass Ihr versuchen wollt, unser Leben zu retten. Könntet Ihr bitte erklären, was Ihr nun vorhabt?"

_

* * *

_

Bevor Severus antworten konnte, allerdings, kam Sev Junior in das Büro zurück, und sofort konzentrierte sich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf Baby Harry. Sev Junior stellte mehrere Philen mit zwei verschiedenen Tränken auf den Tisch und nahm eine davon mit in die Ecke, in der Minnie mit Harry sass. Nach einem kurzen Blickaustausch mit Minnie, hielt er das Fläschchen gegen Harrys Lippen, und Minerva überredete Harry es zu trinken.

"Schau Harry, Onkel Severus hat einen Trank für Dich gebraut, der machen wird, dass es Dir viel besser geht. Komm, lass uns ihn schnell trinken." Harry schien sich zu schlecht zu fühlen, um sich darum zu scheren, was er da trank und schluckte die Flüssigkeit schnell komplett herunter, und es dauerte nur ungefähr eine halbe Minute, bis er sich sichtlich entspannte.

Schliesslich sagte er "Danke, Onky Sebbus. Hawwy nu vie befa, tu nich mehr wo weh." Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber Minerva drückte ihn zurück und brachte ihn in eine halb sitzende Position, so dass er zumindest die Gesichter der im Raum Anwesenden sehen konnte. Harry schaute sich um und fragte "Wiewo wind da twei Omis und Onky Sebbus? Da wollte nua eina von beiden wein."

Während sich alle bemühten, nicht zu lachen, erklärte Lily ihrem Sohn "Die zweite Oma und der zweite Onkel Severus sind aus der Zukunft gekommen, um Mama, Papa und Harry mit etwas zu helfen. Die Omi da drüben ist Deine normale Omi, und die Omi, auf der Du gerade sitzt, wird Deine Oma sein, wenn Du schon fünf Jahre alt und ein grosser Junge sein wirst."

Harry schaute sie entrüstet an und schmollte. "Hawwy schon ein gwofer Junge, Hawwy kein Baby mea." Hierauf lachten alle, und Albus wandte sich an Harry.

"Das ist richtig, Harry, Du bist unser sehr braver, grosser Junge, und brave Jungen machen immer ein kleines Schläfchen, nachdem sie Medizin gegen Kopfschmerzen bekommen haben. Meinst Du, Du kannst das auch tun?"

Harry warf ihm einen sauren Blick zu, gab aber nach und antwortete "Ja, Opa, Hawwy kann daf, obohl Hawwy nich müde." Er legte sich zuück, lehnte sich tiefer in Minnies Roben und schloss gähnend seine Augen. Nicht mehr als eine Minute später vernahmen alle, die in der Nähe von Minerva sassen, dass seine Atmung gleichmässig geworden war.

Nachdem er um sich geschaut und sich vergewissert hatte, dass alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war, fuhr Severus mit seiner Erzählung fort. Er erklärte im Detail, wie er hoffte, die Potters zu retten, und Lily und James hörten genau zu.

Zwischendurch konnte James es nicht lassen zu kommentieren "Du weisst, dass ich ein Auror bin, nicht wahr?"

Alle lachten in diesem Augenblick und Severus feixte "Wollt Ihr, das ich versuche, Euer Leben zu retten oder nicht? Wenn nicht, braucht Ihr es nur zu sagen, und Minnie und ich klettern in die Feuerstelle und reisen sofort zurück."

Als er sah, dass Lily begann in Panik zu verfallen, antworte James schnell "Nein, Severus, bitte beruhige Dich. Selbstverständlich will ich, dass Du uns hilfst, und ich weiss wirklich sehr zu schätzen, was Du für uns tust. Es ist mir egal, wieviele unverzeihlichen Flüche Du dafür brauchst. Darüberhinaus, wenn ich aus irgendeinem Grund nachher nicht mehr in der Lage wäre, weiter als Auror zu arbeiten, würde ich sofort die Auror-Abteilung verlassen und mir eine andere Tätigkeit suchen. Meine Familie ist viel wichtiger für mich als meine Arbeit. Bitte hilf uns, Severus."

Als Severus zum Endteil seines Plans kam, war Lilys Reaktion genau so, wie Severus sie vorhergesagt hatte. Allerdings schaffe er es, sie zu beruhigen, indem er ihr erklärte, dass er die ganze Zeit bei Harry wäre und sich um ihn kümmern würde und dass er notfalls auch noch einmal einen weiteren Tag in die Vergangenheit zurückgehen könnte, sollte es notwendig sein. Schliesslich stimmten Lily und James dem Plan zu.

_

* * *

_

"James und Lily," begann Albus zu sprechen, "Ich weiss, dass es noch vier Wochen sind bis Halloween; dennoch möchte ich Euch gerne vorschlagen, während dieser Zeit hier in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Wir können die Lichter in Eurer Wohnung so verzaubern, dass jeder Vorbeigehende denkt, Ihr wäret zu Hause, obwohl Ihr in Wirklichkeit hier in Sicherheit seid und uns helft, Severus Plan umzusetzen." Lily, die sich plötzlich sehr unsicher fühlte, ins eigene Haus zurückzugehen, nickte eifrig und warf Albus einen dankbaren Blick zu, während James traurig seinen Kopf schüttelte.

"Das wird für mich nicht gehen", erklärte er, "weil ich, wie Ihr wisst, als Auror arbeite, und die Auror-Abteilung mich oft abends oder sogar mitten in der Nacht über das Floo-Netzwerk anruft. Deshalb muss ich zu Hause bleiben; anderenfalls müsste ich das Ministerium wissen lassen, dass wir in Hogwarts wohnen, aber das geht nicht, da wir nicht wollen, dass jeder darüber Bescheid weiss, insbesondere weil ich annehme, dass diverse Todesser im Ministerium beschäftigt sind. Dehalb sollten Lily und Harry zunächst ohne mich hierbleiben. Ich kann jeden Abend kommen und sie besuchen."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich und sagte "Ja, James, das wäre sehr gut, weil sie Dich für Ihr Wohlbefinden brauchen und wir Dich für die Hilfe bei unserer Planung benötigen. Wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt, werde ich Twinkle bitten, noch ein Gästezimmer zu unserer Wohnung hinzuzufügen; Ihr wisst, dass wir bereits ein Kinderzimmer haben, in dem Harry immer schläft, wenn er hier ist."

Lily schaute ihn erleichtert an und sagte bestimmt "Vielen Dank, Albus und Minerva, dass Ihr uns hierbleiben lasst. Ehrlich gesagt, werde ich mich, nach dieser Information von Severus, hier mit Harry viel besser fühlen als in unserem eigenen Haus, wenn James bei der Arbeit ist." Als sie sah, dass ihr Sohn schon wieder wach wurde, wandte sie sich an ihn. "Harry, was denkst Du? Wollen wir für ein paar Wochen hier bei Oma und Opa wohnen? Harrys kleines Gesicht leuchtete auf, und seine wunderschönen, grünen Augen begannen zu funkeln. Natürlich würde er gern hierbleiben; er liebte dieses Schloss und seine netten Grosseltern sehr.

"Ja, Mami. Hawwy woll hia mit Omi un Opa wohnen füwa paa Woffen. Ja." Alle lachten und Harry fügte hinzu "Wind Onky Sebbus, Onky Pafoo und Onky Mooey auf hia?"

Nerva lachte und erklärte ihm "Nein, Harry, aber beide Onkel Severus, beide Omas, Opa und Deine Mami wohnen hier in Omas und Opas Wohnung, okay?" Harry nickte zufrieden und lehnte sich auf seiner Oma zurück, den Daumen im Mund, und Minnie legte ihn vorsichtig zurück in eine waagerechte Position. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er wieder eingeschlafen. Die anderen nahmen ihr Gespräch wieder auf und machten Pläne, bis es Zeit für's Abendessen war.

_

* * *

_

Nach dem Abendessen war Poppy gekommen, um Harry nochmals zu untersuchen, und hatte ihm einen leichten Fiebertrank und einen Schlaftrank gegeben, so dass er wirklich ausruhen konnte, bis sie am nächsten Morgen kam, um nach ihm zu sehen. Dann hatte sie ihn in sein Bett im Kinderzimmer gelegt und ihn zugedeckt. Daher hielten sich alle ausser den beiden Severus den ganzen Abend lang in der Wohnung der Dumbledores auf. Severus und Severus waren die neue Snape Wohnung anschauen gegangen, wo sie den Hauselfen bis ins Detail erklären wollten, wie ihr neues, privates Labor auszusehen hätte.

In der Zwischenzeit drehte sich die Unterhaltung um Halloween und andere direkt damit zusammenhängende Ereignisse. Minnie erzählte den anderen Details, die zu erzählen Severus bisher keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte. Sie sprach davon, wie Sirius am Tag nach der fatalen Nacht Peter gestellt hatte und ihn sowie dreizehn Muggel umgebracht hatte, und dass man von Peter nichts als einen Finger gefunden hatte.

"Nein!" rief Lily mit einem Ausdruck der Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gesicht. "Das kann nicht Sirius gewesen sein. Er würde mehr Streiche spielen, als es sich irgendjemand vorstellen kann, aber er würde nie unschuldige Leute umbringen, nur weil er Peter schaden oder ihn sogar töten wollte. Ich bin sicher. Allerdings", sprach sie plötzlich weiter, "Woher glauben sie, dass sie wissen, dass Sirius diese Muggel getötet hat und nicht Peter? Er wäre zu so einer Tat fähig, aber nicht Sirius. Darüberhinaus ist Peter ein Aanimagus, eine _Ratte_. Er könnte leicht einen Finger abgeschnitten, sich in seine Rattenform verwandelt haben und weggerannt sein, oder?"

Die ältere Minerva stöhnte, als sie dies hörte. _Was für einen grossen Fehler hatte man gemacht._ Es war gut, dass sie in der Vergangenheit waren und die Möglichkeit hatten, ihre jüngeren Selbst vom Begehen dieser Fehler abzuhalten, die sie vorher gemacht hatten.

"Was ist dann mit Sirius passiert?" fragte Lily plötzlich, und Minerva erzählte ihr, dass er ohne Gerichtsverfahren nach Azkaban verfrachtet wurde, da Albus dem Ministerium erzählt hatte, Sirius wäre der Geheimniswahrer gewesen. In der Zwischenzeit war der ältere Severus zurückgekommen und hatte mit einem leeren Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Unterhaltung beigewohnt. Plötzlich jedoch beteiligte er sich an dem Gespräch.

"Die meisten von Euch wissen wahrscheinlich, wie sehr ich Black hasse. Wenn er allerdings tatsächlich unschuldig ist, sollten wir vielleicht nicht nur Lupin, sondern auch ihn in unseren Plan einbinden" schlug er vor, und Albus nickte tief in Gedanken versunken.

"Ja," sagte er nachdenklich, "Das wäre wahrscheinlich am besten. James", wandte er sich an Harrys Vater, "Du arbeitest mit Sirius zusammen im Ministerium, richtig?" Als James ihm eine bestätigende Antwort gab, fuhr er fort "Könntest Du ihn bitte morgen bitten, Dich abends hierher zu begleiten?"

"Ja, Albus. Ich werde ihn morgen abend mit hierher bringen" antwortete James, während er darüber nachdachte, was Sirius wohl sagen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass er mit Snievellus zusammenarbeiten müsste, noch dazu mit zweien davon! Sehr nachdenklich sprach er weiter "Ich weiss, dass der Hass zwischen Severus und ihm auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, aber da diese Angelegenheit auch ihn betrifft, denke ich, dass er sich doch wohl ein bischen kooperativ zeigen könnte. Soll ich auch Remus Lupin kontaktieren, oder wollt Ihr mit jedem von ihnen einzeln sprechen?" fügte er hinzu. Der Schulleiter dachte ein paar Minuten über diesen Punkt nach.

Schliesslich meinte er "Ehrlich gesagt weiss ich nicht, welches besser ist. Severus, was denkst Du?" Severus wandte sich den beiden Männern zu und sagte gleichmütig,

"Da wir nun definitiv wissen, dass keiner von ihnen der Verräter ist, können wir mit beiden zur gleichen Zeit sprechen. Es wäre gut, wenn ich zwei Leute hätte, die mir mit den Typen helfen können, mal abgesehen von meinem jüngeren Selbst, aber seine Hauptaufgabe wird wohl eher sein, sie wegzulocken. Wenn Black sich allerdings nicht benimmt, bin ich nicht bereit, mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten" drohte er.

Spät am Abend machte sich James auf den Nachhauseweg, kam aber eine Viertestunde später mit einer grossen Tasche mit Kleidung und anderen Dingen für Lily und Harry zurück, bevor er sich endgültig für den Abend verabschiedete und versprach, am nächsten Tag nach der Arbeit wieder zu kommen. Dann würde er auch versuchen, Remus und Sirius mitzubringen.

_

* * *

_

Am Montag morgen aßen alle zusammen Frühstück, abgesehen vom Schulleiter, der in der Grossen Halle essen musste, und Harry, der noch immer schlief. Anschliessend entschuldigte sich die jüngere Minerva, um ihren Unterricht zu halten, und die beiden Severus benutzten das interne Floo-Netzwerk, um in ihre neue Wohnung zu gelangen, die – natürlich – für den älteren Severus nicht neu war, um gemeinsam ein paar Tränke zu brauen. Lily ging zu Harrys Zimmer, nahm ihn aus seinem Bettchen, wickelte ihn mit einer kurzen Wandbewegung und nahm ihn mit ins Wohnzimmer, wo die ältere Minerva auf dem Sofa vor der Feuerstelle saß.

"Du kannst ihn mir geben" sagte sie sofort, als sie sah, dass Lily Harry mitgebracht hatte. "Schläft er noch?" Als Lily nickte, fragte sie "Wie geht es ihm?"

Lily zuckte die Achseln und antwortete "Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Du weisst das nie mit ihm, weil er sich kaum einmal beschwert. Gestern muss es sehr schlimm gewesen sein, sonst hätte er nicht so gejammert. Er ist immer noch ziemlich warm." Sie reichte Minerva das Baby, die ihn auf ihren Schoss legte und mit ihrem Umhang zudeckte.

Wenige Minuten später kamen Albus und Poppy, die ihren Zauberstab mehrfach über Harry schwenkte, um ihn zu untersuchen, bevor sie ihn aufnahm und auf ihren Schoss setzte, um ihn zu wecken und sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

"Hallo Harry, guten Morgen, mein kleiner Schatz. Ja, Harry, ich bin's, Tante Poppy. Ich bin gekommen, um Dich zu sehen und zu fragen, wie Du Dich fühlst. Tut Dein Kopf noch weh?" Harry rieb müde seine Augen und schaute weinerlich zu seiner Mami hinüber. Es war nicht, dass er Tante Poppy nicht gut kannte; sie war ein paar Male gekommen und hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, als sein Bauch wehtat oder er eine Erkältung hatte, und sie hatte ihn immer wieder gesund gemacht. Aber er war immer noch müde und fühlte sich heute einfach nicht wohl.

"Hawwy hat aua am Kopf und myüde und kawlt." Poppy nahm zwei Phiolen aus ihrer Umhangstasche, einen Fiebertrank und den Manicio-Trank, und liess Harry beide trinken. Dann schenkte sie ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln und sagte ihm mit sanfter Stimme, dass er ein sehr braver Junge sei, weil er seine Medizin so toll getrunken habe, und dass er jetzt frühstücken solle, um dann anschliessend entweder auf seiner Mami oder auf seiner Oma zu liegen, um auch für sie ein sehr braver Junge zu sein.

"Hawwy nich hungwich, will kein Fühtück, will jetft auf Omi liegen. Hawwy imma bava Junge füa Mami un Omi."

Zum Glück war die Wohnung des Schulleiters nicht nur gross, sondern hatte sogar einen kleinen Garten auf einem der Dächer des Schlosses, in den man von nirgendwo anders hineinsehen konnte. Es war ziemlich kalt draussen, aber das Wetter war schön und sonnig, und die beiden Frauen wickelten Harry in eine warme Decke und verbrachten den Rest des Morgens auf einer Bank im Garten. Harry, der sich viel besser fühlte, nachdem er die Medizin getrunken hatte, hatte viele Fragen.

"Omi un Mami, wo find wia hiea?"

"In Hogwarts, wo Opa und ich leben" antwortete Minerva geduldig.

"Aba daf if nich wo wia immer find, wo find wia hia? If daf ein Gawten?"

"Dies ist der Garten, der zu unserer Wohnung gehört."

"Un waf if daf da?"

"Das ist eines der Türmchen auf dem Dach von Hogwarts. Unser Garten ist hier auf dem Dach."

"Waf if Hokwawtf?"

"Hogwarts ist unsere Schule. Das Schloss hier heisst Hogwarts; das weisst Du schon, nicht wahr?" Als Harry leicht den Kopf schüttelte, fuhr sie fort "Es ist eine Schule für kleine Zauberer, um alles über Magie zu lernen."

"Waf if ein Taubara? Un waf if Magie?" Lily, die sich bisher nur passiv an der Konversation beteiligt hatte, stöhnte, aber Minerva antwortete geduldig.

"Ein Zauberer ist jemand, der mit einem Zauberstab zaubern kann, so zum Beispiel." Sie verlagerte Harry ein bischen zur Seite, nahm ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang und beschwur ein Stofftier, einen hübschen grünen Drachen, den sie Harry in die Hand gab. Amüsiert beobachtete sie, wie seine grünen Augen freudig zu funkeln begannen. Harry steckte den Drachen unter seinen Arm, legte sich zurück und ruhte sich für eine Weile aus, während er mit dem Drachen kuschelte.

Als Minerva Harry liebevoll beobachtete, schaute er sie an und murmelte "Danke, Omi. Der Dwacke if wehr chön un Hawwy wiebt ihn wehr."

_

* * *

_

Die beiden Severus kamen nicht zum Mittagessen, und auch während des ganzen Nachmittags war kein Lebenszeichen von ihnen zu erkennen. Plötzlich lachte Minerva und sagte "Severus ist immer so. Er geht so in seinen Tränken auf, dass er alles andere vergisst. Jeden zweiten Tag muss ich unseren Hauself bitten, Severus Mittagessen oder Abendessen zu bringen und darauf zu achten, dass er es auch isst. Und sich vorzustellen – da sind zwei von ihm, die sich gegenseitig anspornen...!"

Lily lachte und unkte "Vielleicht müssen wir Twinkle schicken, um sie zum Abendessen zu holen."

Plötzlich wachte Harry weinend auf. Minerva zog ihn sofort hoch, so dass er auf wackeligen Beinchen auf ihrem Schoss stand, und fragte sanft, "Was ist los, mein kleiner Schatz?" Sie fühlte seine Stirn und sagte zu Lily "Er ist jetzt viel kühler" und zurück zu Harry gewandt fragte sie "Tut es noch weh?" Harry schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.

"Ich bin hungwich, Omi."

Lily seufzte erleichert und sagte "Das ist gut, mein Baby; Du hast heute noch gar nichts gegessen, Du musst sogar sehr hungrig sein." Minerva rief Twinkle und bat um ein Mahl für Harry, das zu Lilys Horror aussah wie Kartoffelpüree, Rührei und… "Spinat," Lily stöhnte, "Was denken sich diese Elfen? Willst Du wirklich wissen, wie Dein Raum aussieht, wenn Harry mit seinem Essen fertig ist?"

Minerva lachte und bat sie "Kannst Du dann bitte mal Deinen ‚bald-ein-grünes-Monster' Sohn von mir herunter nehmen und ihn in seinen Stuhl setzen; ich kann mich nicht bewegen mit ihm auf mir." Lily hatte recht, und nach kurzer Zeit hatte der ganze Raum kleine grüne Flecken hier und da. Harry mochte einfach keinen Spinat, und es war ein viel zu grosser Spass, ihn mit dem für ihn viel zu grossen Babylöffel durch die Gegend zu schmeissen. Er kicherte und versuchte, die Tür zu treffen, die sich gerade öffnete und einen Gast preisgab, der etwas verwirrt schaute mit Spinat überall auf seinem Gesicht. James, der in der Zwischenzeit auch herein gekommen war, warf seinem Sohn einen stolzen Blick zu und sagte selbstbewusst

"Vielleicht wird er ein guter Treiber, wenn er nach Hogwarts kommt."

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

* * *

_Ich weiss, dass Harry sehr viel für sein Alter redet, aber mein jüngerer Sohn hat in dem Alter genau in der Art und genauso viel geredet (mein Älterer erst ein halbes Jahr später, aber dafür in drei Sprachen und eine davon absolut korrekt). Das ist sehr früh, aber es gibt es, und für diese Geschichte ist es einfach notwendig :-)_  



	4. Sirius and Remus

Kapitel 4 – Sirius und Remus

* * *

Lily zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Sirius. "Scourgify. Es tut mir leid, Sirius, Harry isst gerade sein Abendessen."

Sirius lachte und meinte "Ach so, na gut, ich habe gedacht, Abendessen zu essen würde bedeuten zu 'Essen' und nicht Quidditch zu üben, aber vielleicht hat sich da ja einiges geändert, seit ich ein Baby war."

Harry hatte gerade die Eindringlinge erkannt und rief fröhlich "Papa! Onky Mooey, Onky Pafoo!" Mit einem Platsch spritzte der Spinat durch den Raum, als er seinen Löffel in die Schüssel pfefferte und versuchte, aus seinem Stuhl zu klettern. James schaffte es gerade noch, den Stuhl zusammen mit seinem Sohn aufzufangen, bevor sie den Boden trafen.

"Was machst Du da, Harry?" schimpfte Lily mit ihm.

"Oh, schimpf doch nicht mit ihm, er ist ja so süß. Komm zu mir, Harry" meldete sich Remus zu Wort, und Harry rannte so schnell ihn seine kleinen Füßchen tragen konnten durch den grossen Raum zu seinem Onky Mooey; auf halber Strecke jedoch wurde er von Minnie abgefangen, die ihn hochnahm und ernst in sein kleines Gesicht schaute.

"Harry, erinnerst Du Dich, was Tante Poppy Dir gesagt hat? Kein Herumrennen für ein paar Tage." Sie reichte Harry zu Remus, der auf einem Stuhl Platz nahm und Harry sitzend auf seinem Schoß plazierte, während Minnie ihm die Ereignisse von der Ankunft der Potters am Tag bevor schilderte.

Nachdem Twinkle alle grünen Flecken von Harrys Stuhl, dem Tisch und dem gesamten Raum im allgemeinen entfernt hatte, schickte Minnie sie, um Severus und Sev Junior zu holen, und sobald sie kamen, wurde das Abendessen serviert. Harry saß auf dem Sofa und schaute mit grossem Interesse ein Buch von einer magischen Geschichte mit vielen Bildern von Drachen an, bis Albus und Nerva mit Poppy im Tau zurückkamen. Diese untersuchte Harry und gab ihm zwei Heiltränke. Minuten später lag er auf dem Sofa, eingewickelt in seine weiche Babydecke und schlief fest mit seinem grünen Drachen im Arm.

_

* * *

_

Als das Abendessen beendet war, forderte Albus alle auf, es sich auf den Sitzplätzen um die Feuerstelle herum bequem zu machen, damit sie in Ruhe eine Unterhaltung führen konnten. Als alle saßen, rief er Twinkle und bat sie, Tee und Kekse für alle zu bringen. Die beiden Minervas saßen auf beiden Seiten von Harry – es war ein Bild für die Götter. Als Severus merkte, dass alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war, begann er erneut, seine Geschichte zu erzählen.

Als er sagte, er käme aus der Zukunft, um die Zukunft zu ändern, lachte Sirius laut und meinte "Nun, James, das wäre eigentlich etwas, das ein Marauder tun sollte, nicht wahr?!" Alle lachten und Sev Junior feixte,

"Zu schade, dass keiner von denen die Idee hatte, nicht zu sprechen von den dafür notwendigen Mitteln." Hier meldete sich Remus zu Wort.

"Nun, Severus, das ist kein Grund sarkastisch zu werden; jeder bestätigt doch nur gerade, dass Du oder Dein älteres Selbst eine wunderbare Idee hatte." Severus ignorierte dies und sprach weiter.

"Könnt Ihr mal für einen Moment mit dem Blödsinn aufhören und einfach zuhören? Minerva und ich haben nicht zum Spass das Risiko auf uns genommen, zurück in die Vergangenheit zu kommen."

James nickte sein Einverständnis und sagte "Er hat recht, Sirius und Remus, dies ist keine lustige Geschichte. Bitte seid mal ruhig und hört zu, was er zu sagen hat."

Zuerst erzählte er ihnen von Halloween, und beide, Sirius und Remus waren völlig schockiert.

"Warte," unterbrach ihn Sirius. "Du sagtest, sie haben Harry zu den Dursleys gebracht? Warum? Ich bin sein Patenonkel. Sie hätten ihn zuallererst zu mir bringen sollen." Severus grunzte und wandte sich an Remus.

"Black, sei mal einen Moment ruhig; Remus, weisst Du, wer Lilys und James Geheimniswahrer ist?"

Remus schaute zu Severus und runzelte die Stirn, bevor er in einer etwas seltsamen Stimme sagte "Sirius."

Sirius schoss von seinem Stuhl hoch und rief "Denkst Du, ich würde meinen besten Freund an Voldemort verraten? Bist Du verrückt?"

"Ruhe" wurde er sofort von Albus ermahnt, und Severus sprach weiter.

"Das ist das Problem. Du hast es niemandem erzählt, und Lily und James auch nicht. Deshalb hat jeder gedacht, Du wärest der Verräter und hättest die Potters an den Dunklen Lord verraten. Noch nicht einmal Albus wusste, dass Du mit Pettigrew getauscht hattest, und das ist der Grund dafür, dass Harry zu den Dursleys kam und nicht zu Dir."

Sirius starrte Severus entgeistert an und fragte "Und dann ist Harry mit den Dursleys aufgewachsen? Oder kam er später zu mir, nachdem man über den Geheimniswahrer Bescheid wusste?"

Severus grunzte und antwortete "Stell keine Fragen, lass mich einfach erzählen. Wie konnte jemand herausfinden, dass Du nicht der Geheimniswahrer warst? Niemand wusste das." Sirius Gesicht war weiss wie die Wand geworden, aber er blieb still, und Severus fuhr fort. "Am nächsten Tag erfuhr Sirius was passiert war und suchte Pettigrew. Als er ihn fand, liess er irgendwie die ganze Strasse explodieren, tötete dabei dreizehn Muggel und auch Pettigrew – das ist was jeder geglaubt hat, auch ich selbst." Sirius unterbrach wieder und begann Severus anzuschreien.

"Du wirfst mir Mord vor, Snivellus? Wie viele Leute hast Du…" er verstummte plötzlich unfreiwillig, als Albus seinen Zauberstab zog und einen Schweigezauber über ihn sprach, bevor er ihn in einer sehr Dumbledore-unüblichen Art anfauchte.

"Sei still, Sirius. Severus ist in die Vergangenheit gekommen, um Harry, Lily und James zu retten. Nachdem er allerdings mit Lily über Deine Geschichte gesprochen hatte, hat er sich entschieden, Dir ebenfalls zu helfen. Wenn Du es schon nicht fertig bringst, Dich wenigstens ein bischen dankbar gegenüber jemandem zu zeigen, der viele Risiken auf sich genommen hat, indem er in die Vergangenheit kam, um Dir und Deinen Freunden zu helfen, dann sei wenigstens still und fange nicht an, ihn wegen irgend etwas zu beschuldigen. Anderenfalls kannst Du gehen." Severus seufzte und begann von neuem.

"Wie ich schon sagte, hat es jeder geglaubt, und Du wurdest nach Azkaban geschickt, sogar ohne Prozess, weil auch Albus dem Ministerium erzählte, Du seiest der Geheinmiswahrer gewesen. Als ich Lily diese Geschichte erzählte, hat sie sofort gesagt, dass es wahrscheinlich anders herum gewesen sei, dass Pettigrew die Strasse in die Luft gehen liess, sich seinen Finger abschnitt, sich in eine Ratte verwandelte und abgehauen ist. Ich weiss nicht, warum ich ihr glaube, obwohl ich die Nacht gut in Erinnerung habe, in der Du versucht hast, mich umzubringen während des Vollmonds in unserem fünften Jahr, aber auf jeden Fall vertraue ich Lily und habe mich entschlossen, Dir zu helfen, falls es in der Zukunft notwendig sein sollte."

Sev Junior, der bisher nur ruhig zugehört hatte, nickte zur Bestätigung und grinste. "Keine Sorge; Ich werde alles tun, das mein älteres Selbst Euch verspricht."

Als Severus über Harrys Behandlung bei den Dursleys sprach, sah Sirius aus, als würde er nun doch gerne jemanden umbringen, aber Severus erklärte, dass sein jüngeres Selbst sowie Minerva und Albus Harry nicht noch einmal mit den Dursleys aufwachsen lassen würden. Schliesslich zeigte er ihnen das Foto vom fünfjährigen Harry, und Sirius explodierte. _Wie konnten sie es wagen, seinem heissgeliebten Patenkind so etwas anzutun?_ Er sprang auf und vollführte einen – ruhigen – Tobsuchtsanfall, bis Albus drohte, ihn in eine Ganzkörper-Klammer zu nehmen, wenn er sich nicht sofort beruhigen und wieder hinsetzen würde.

Sobald Sirius ruhig geworden war, fuhr Severus fort, der sich wirklich anstrengen musste, bei so vielen Unterbrechungen geduldig zu bleiben, und erläuterte seine Pläne, die verhindern sollten, dass Lily und James ermordet würden.

"Das klingt ziemlich realistisch würde ich denken" war Remus Reaktion, während Sirius, ohne zu wissen, dass Albus den Schweigezauber storniert hatte, recht lautstark etwas zum Thema Auroren und unverzeihliche Flüche von sich gab.

Severus fragte nur kühl "Willst Du, dass Deine Freunde und Du gerettet werden oder nicht? James hat bereits verspochen, dass er das Ministerium verlässt, sollte es zu gefährlich werden, bevor er seinen Kollegen gegenüber etwas preisgibt. Wenn Du es allerdings vorziehst, mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt zu werden, jetzt oder später, werden wir kein Problem haben, diesen für Dich auszuführen."

Sirius dachte einen Augenblick nach und fragte "Warum können wir nicht einfach noch mal die Geheimniswahrer wechseln? Lily und James könnten doch einfach einen von uns hier als Geheimniswahrer nehmen, und nichts würde passieren."

Severus runzelte die Stirn und entgegnete "Nein, Black, das würde unser Problem nur zum Teil lösen. Du musst wissen, als der Fluch an Harry abgeprallt ist, hat er den Dunklen Lord vernichtet. Ich glaube nicht, dass er komplett verschwunden war, allerdings; aber auf jeden Fall war er geschlagen und ist bisher nicht wieder in Erscheinung getreten in den vier Jahren. Wenn er die Potters jetzt nicht kriegen könnte, würde er etwas anderes versuchen, um an sie heranzukommen; deshalb muss er auch besiegt werden, um ihr Leben wirklich zu retten."

Sirius dachte einen Augenblick nach und nickte schliesslich, bevor er sich äusserte. "Also gut. Ihr könnt auf mich zählen; ich werde Euch helfen."

Als sie ihre lebhafte Diskussion beendeten, war es bereits 3 Uhr nachts; deshalb machten sich James, Sirius und Remus sofort auf den Heimweg, und die anderen gingen ins Bett.

_

* * *

_

Harry, der sich den ganzen Abend lang auf dem Sofa nicht einmal gerührt hatte, war früh am nächsten Morgen wieder völlig fit und hellwach. Als niemand kam, um ihn aus dem doofen Gitterbettchen hinauszuholen, obwohl er sich die Kehle aus dem Leib schrie, bekam er solch einen Tobsuchtsanfall, dass er es unbewusst schaffte, so viel Magie loszulassen, dass diese ihn über die Stangen des Gitterbetts trug. Mit einem 'Plumps' kam er auf der anderen Seite auf dem Fussboden auf.

"Aua," stöhnte er, aber was er dann sah, liess ihn die Kopfschmerzen schnell vergessen. _Er hatte es geschafft, sich aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien!_ So schnell ihn seine kleinen Füßchen tragen konnten, rannte er hinüber in das Zimmer seiner Mami und versuchte vergeblich, in ihr Bett zu klettern. Nachdem er zum dritten mal auf den Fussboden zurückgefallen war, entschied er sich für eine andere Methode und brüllte "Mami!" Lily setzte sich sofort auf, warf einen abwesenden Blick auf den Wecker, der zeigte 5:47, und wunderte sich, von wo Harrys Stimme gekommen war, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Baby auf dem Fussboden neben ihrem Bett lag.

"Harry!" sagte sie erstaunt. "Wie bist Du aus Deinem Bettchen gekommen? Ist schon irgendjemand auf und hat Dich herausgeholt?" Harry gab sich einige Mühe aufzustehen, schaffte es schliesslich, vor dem Bett seiner Mama zu stehen, warf beide Arme in die Luft, um hochgenommen zu werden, schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln.

"Nein, Mami, Hawwy gwof, Hawwy bauch nich Babybett mea. Hawwy waufgepungen." Unnötig zu sagen, dass Lily regelrecht geschockt war. Harry konnte nicht aus dem Gitterbett gesprungen sein; die obere Gitterstange war viel zu hoch. Der einzige Weg, dass er das schaffen konnte, musste versehentliche Magie sein. Sie zog Harry in ihr Bett hoch und schaute ihn aufmerksam an.

"Harry, bist Du in Ordnung? Hast Du Deinen Kopf wieder gestoßen? Oder tut irgend etwas anderes weh?" Harry hatte anscheinend beschlossen, sie zu ignorieren, denn er legte sich hin, nahm einen Daumen in den Mund, schloss seine Augen, und war Minuten später fest eingeschlafen. Als Minnie, Lily und die beiden Severus zusammen frühstückten, schlief er immer noch.

Nach dem Frühstück entschuldigten sich die beiden Severus, um in ihr Labor zurückzukehren, aber Lily bestand darauf, dass einer von ihnen dablieb.

"Es tut mir leid, Severus, egal welcher von Euch, aber ich würde gerne mindestens mit einem von Euch etwas wichtiges diskutieren. Ich weiss, dass Ihr alle Euch schon bereiterklärt habt, Harry aufzunehmen, falls Severus es nicht schafft, James und mich zu retten. Allerdings möchte ich gerne sichergehen, dass es dabei keine rechtlichen Probleme geben kann. Auch wenn Du sein Onkel bist, würde ich Dich gerne als zusätzlichen Patenonkel für Harry festlegen. Wärest Du damit einverstanden?"

Beide Severus schauten sie erstaunt an, bis der ältere Severus Sev Junior zunickte, und dieser antwortete "Ja, natürlich, Lily; damit bin ich einverstanden."

"Prima, vielen Dank Ihr beiden. Dann werde ich James heute abend bitten, morgen die notwendigen Papiere vom Ministerium mitzubringen, um das auch gesetzlich abzusichern."

Beide nickten ihr kurz zu, und Sev Junior ging schon auf die Tür zu, während der ältere Severus auf seine Uhr schaute und fragte "Was ist mit Harry los? Schläft er immer noch? Es ist bereits 10 Uhr." Lily runzelte die Stirn und ging in ihr Zimmer, um nach ihrem Baby zu schauen, das in der Tat noch fest schlief. Sie nahm ihn hoch und brachte ihn mit ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich mit ihm aufs Sofa setzte. Wenige Minuten später kam Poppy und entschuldigte sich dafür, dass sie so spät kam. Lily seufzte und erzählte ihr von Harrys Erlebnis am frühen Morgen.

"Glaubst Du, er hat sich verletzt?" fragte sie beunruhigt, als Poppy die Stirn runzelte und ihren Zauberstab über Harry schwenkte. Schliesslich nickte sie zufrieden.

"Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Seine Gehirnerschütterung ist ein kleines bischen schlimmer als gestern, aber trotzdem schon fast geheilt. Er soll sich weiter ruhig verhalten, dann wird alles okay sein. Ich muss ihn allerdings jetzt aufwecken, um sicher zu sein, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung ist." Sie weckte Harry auf und sprach in einer leisen, ruhigen Stimme mit ihm. Als sie ihn fragte, was am Morgen passiert sei, erzählte er ihr, dass er aus seinem Bett gesprungen sei, und dass sein Kopf zuerst von dem Fall wehgetan hätte, es aber jetzt nicht mehr wehtäte.

Poppy wandte sich zu Lily und sagte "Für ein Baby seines Alters ist es sehr ungewöhnlich, eine solche Menge an Magie zu zeigen; er muss ein außergewöhnlich mächtiger Zauberer sein."

_

* * *

_

Zwei Tage später durfte Harry endlich wieder herumrennen, und Albus entschied, ihn auf einen Spaziergang um den See mitzunehmen. Harry hatte viel Spass, aber auf seinen kleinen Füßchen brauchten sie zwei Stunden, um wieder an den Eingangstüren anzukommen, und er war so müde, dass Albus ihn durch das Schloss bis in seine Wohnung hinauf tragen musste, während Harry friedlich in seinen Armen schlief.

In der Zwischenzeit konzentrierte sich Lily auf die Papiere für die Vormundschaften, die James abends vorher vom Ministerium mitgebracht hatte. Da er sie bereits unterschrieben hatte, brauchte Lily sie nur noch auszufüllen, um ihren Inhalt zu ändern. Sie schrieb Severus zu den Paten dazu, indem sie ihn an die erste Stelle setzte. Sirius Name rutschte automatisch in die zweite Zeile, der Name von Alice Longbottom in die dritte.

Unter 'Kommentare' schrieb sie "Mein Sohn darf nicht – unter keinen Umständen! – zu meiner Schwester Petunia und ihrem Mann Vernon Dursley kommen." Nachdem Minerva einen Blick auf das Pergament geworfen und bestätigt hatte, dass alles korrekt sei, unterschrieb sie das Pergament, das sich daraufhin von selbst aufrollte und verschwand. Am frühen Nachmittag erschien die beglaubigte Kopie vor ihrer Nase, und sie seufzte erleichtert. Alles sollte nun in Ordnung sein. Minnie, die über die Angelegenheit nachgedacht hatte, während sie Lily beobachtete, machte plötzlich einen Vorschlag.

"Lily, vielleicht solltest Du Kopien von diesem Pergament machen und eine bei Albus lassen, eine bei meinem jüngeren Selbst, eine bei dem jüngeren Severus und eine bei Poppy." Lily schenkte ihr ein äusserst dankbares Lächeln und machte die Kopien umgehend.

_

* * *

_

Während der folgenden zwei Wochen konnten sie nicht viel anderes tun, als darauf zu warten, dass die Zeit verging. Lily und die beiden Zeitreisenden verbrachten viel Zeit mit Harry, lasen ihm Bücher vor oder spielten mit ihm entweder in der Wohnung der Dumbledores oder im Raum der Wünsche, der optimal für Harry zum Herumtoben war. Sev Junior hatte bereits Professor Slughorn als Zaubertränkemeister ersetzt und war dabei, eifrig Heiltränke für den Krankenflügel zu brauen sowie Tränke für seine eigenen Kunden, während der ältere Severus viel Zeit mit Harry verbrachte und ihm das Zählen bis Zwanzig beibrachte, um seinem jüngeren Selbst den nötigen Freiraum in seinem neuen Labor zu geben.

Sie hatten mehrere weitere Treffen mit Sirius und Remus; das letzte war in der Woche vor Halloween, in dem sie alle endgültigen Details für die kommenden Aktivitäten festlegten. Zum Glück waren alle Partner inzwischen in der Lage, friedlich zusammen zu arbeiten, ohne Störungen jeglicher Art. Schliesslich war alles entschieden, und sie konnten nur noch darauf warten, dass die Zeit kam.

Während der letzten Tage vor Halloween war Harry sehr weinerlich gewesen, weil er die gespannte Atmospäre spürte. Die anderen konnten es nicht wissen, aber Harry fühlte, dass sich alle komisch benahmen, und er hatte Angst, dass etwas schlimmes passieren würde. _Aber was konnte er tun?_ Er konnte ihnen nicht helfen, oder? Er wusste es nicht, weil er die ganze Aufregung nicht verstehen konnte. Am Sonntag morgen erzählte Lily ihm, dass sie mit Severus zusammen nach Hause gehen würde, um Frühstück für Papa, Onky Sebbus, Onky Moony und Onky Pafoo zu machen und anschliessend sofort zurückkommen würde. Als er das hörte, brach er in Tränen aus. _Warum konnte sie ihn nicht mitnehmen?_ Er wusste es nicht, und das alles war zu viel für sein kleines Babyköpfchen, das nun zu schmerzen begann.

_

* * *

_

Am Morgen des 30. Oktober, der glücklicher Weise ein Sonntag war, trafen sich James, Remus, Sirius, Severus (Zukunft) und Peter zu einem Brunch in Godrics Hollow. Lily hatte das Essen für sie vorbereitet, und als sie anfingen zu essen, entschuldigte sie sich, sie müsse zu Harry zurückzukehren und eilte zurück nach Hogwarts.

Kurz nachdem Lily verschwunden war, beklagte sich James über Bauchweh und rannte ins Badezimmer. In der Zwischenzeit stellte Sirius Peter ein paar Fragen.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

* * *

_Vielen Dank für Eure ermutigenden Reviews :-)_


	5. Halloween

Kapitel 5 – Halloween

* * *

Soweit ging alles nach dem Plan, den sie so viele Male diskutiert hatten, und Sirius begann, Peter auszufragen. "Du hast ihm erzählt, wo er sie findet, richtig?" fragte er.

"Ja, und er hat versprochen, dass ich belohnt werde" antwortete Peter stolz.

"Wer wird mit ihm sein, wenn er morgen abend herkommt?" fragte Remus unschuldig. "Wirst Du das machen müssen?"

"Nein," Peter schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nur Leute aus seinem inneren Kreis, wahrscheinlich Malfoy und Avery." Sie redeten noch eine Weile länger und fragten diverse andere Fragen, bis James zurückkam, etwa zur selben Zeit, zu der das Veritaserum, das Lily in Peters Tee getan hatte, seine Wirkung verlor.

Plötzlich sprang Peter aus seinem Stuhl und rief "Was glaubt Ihr, was Ihr da macht?" Er zog seinen Zauberstab, aber bevor er noch an einen Zauberspruch denken konnte, war er schon entwaffnet und mit einem Schockzauber belegt.

Severus nahm Peters Zauberstab und murmelte "Oblivio. Enervate. Imperio: Trink diesen Vielsafttrank hier alle acht Stunden bis Weihnachten. Sieh aus und benimm Dich wie Lily Potter bis Weihnachten; liebe und beschütze ihr Baby Harry vor dem Dunklen Lord und jedem anderen, selbst wenn Du dabei stirbst, bis Weihnachten. Verwandele Dich nicht in Deine Animagus form, und schreibe die Adresse von Lily und James auf dieses Stück Pergament." Peter gind direkt zum Tisch, schrieb die Anschrift auf das Pergament, trank eine Phiole des Vielsafttranks und verwandelte sich in Lily.

Severus blieb noch ein paar Stunden und beobachtete die falsche Lily genau, aber er konnte keine Probleme entdecken – sein Trank schien zu wirken. Der Imperius Fluch war natürlich nur ein Backup für den Fall, dass sein Trank nicht wirken sollte. Dieses Backup war notwendig, weil er den Trank ja nicht vorher testen konnte. Er hatte ihn erst vor ein paar Wochen in der Zukunft erfunden, und es war so konzipiert, dass die Person, die ihn trank, nicht nur wie die Person aussehen würde, dessen Haar er enthielt, sondern das Opfer würde sich auch verhalten und fühlen wie die andere Person. Nun war er sehr zufrieden und auch stolz zu sehen, dass es tatsächlich funktionierte. Schliesslich verabschiedeten Sirius und er sich, nahmen Peters Zauberstab sowie den Zettel mit der Anschrift mit sich und nutzten das Floo-Netzwerk, um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, wo sie den anderen erzählen wollten, dass soweit alles nach Plan lief. Als sie die Wohnung der Dumbledores erreichen, lachte Baby Harry sie an.

"Hi, Onky Sebbus, Onky Pafoo, könn Ia füwa Hawwy Gefichte wewen?" Severus lachte und nahm Harry auf den Schoß.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber erst muss ich den anderen eine Gechichte erzählen, die sehr wichtig ist, und danach werde ich eine Geschichte für Dich lesen, okay? Stimmst Du zu?"

Harry gab ihm einen nassen Kiss auf die Backe und antwortete "Ja, Onky Sebbus, ich timm tu. Ich wawte wuhich." Er lehnte sich in Severus Umhang und unterbrach Severus Rede nicht einmal.

Schliesslich beendete Severus seine Geschichte, gab Peters Zauberstab sowie das Pergament mit der Adresse an Sev Junior und sagte "Viel Glück, Severus und Sirius."

_

* * *

_

Sie hatten beschlossen, dass Sev Junior und Sirius ein Mitglied des Phoenixordens besuchen sollten, Jack Bennet, der kurz nach dem Tod der Potters als Spion für die dunkle Seite entlarvt worden war. Sirius hatte bereits beim letzten Treffen des Ordens mit Bennet gesprochen und einen Termin mit ihm für Sonntag gemacht. Sev Junior und Sirius nahmen das Floo zum Tropfenden Kessel, nur um von dort zu dem Haus zu apparieren, in dem Bennet glücklicher Weise allein lebte.

Sobald sie im Wohnzimmer Platz genommen hatten, fragte Bennet "Was ist es, worüber Sie reden wollten? Hat es mit dem Orden zu tun?" Sirius wechselte ein paar Sätze mit dem Mann, während Severus Peters Zauberstab unter dem Tisch hielt und flüsterte

" Oblivio. Enervate. Imperio: Trink diesen Vielsafttrank hier alle acht Stunden bis Weihnachten. Steck alle diese Phiolen in Deinen Umhang, nimm das Floo-Netzwerk zu den Potters, Godrics Hollow und sieh aus und benimm Dich wie James Potter bis Weihnachten; liebe und beschütze seine Frau und sein Baby Harry vor dem Dunklen Lord und jedem anderen, selbst wenn Du dabei stirbst, dass Du ihn beschützt bis Weihnachten. Verwandele Dich nicht in eine Animagus-Form. Hier ist die Adresse der Potters." Er reichte Bennet das Pergament mit der Anschrift, und Bennet ging augenblicklich zum Tisch, trank eine Phiole des Vielsafttranks und verwandelte sich in James. Er tat die anderen Phiolen, die eine Menge von Vielsafttrank für etwa fünf Tage enthielten, in seinen Umhang und ging in Richtung Feuerstelle. Er warf Floo-Pulver hinein und rief das richtige Ziel.

Severus und Sirius apparierten zurück zur Winkelgasse und nahmen das Floo von hier zum Haus der Potters, um Remus Gesellschaft zu leisten, da der richtige James in der Zwischenzeit nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, um nicht den falschen James zu treffen.

_

* * *

_

In Hogwarts war die Atmosphäre sehr gespannt. Inzwischen hatten alle gemerkt, dass sogar Harry dies zu spüren schien, da er fast den ganzen Nachmittag friedlich schlafend auf seinem 'Onky Sebbus' verbrachte. Sie alle wussten, dass es nicht zu ändern war; sie konnten nur warten, und ihr Plan sollte eigentlich idiotensicher sein. Spät am Abend kam Poppy, schickte sie alle ins Bett und händigte jedem einen Schlaftrunk aus.

"Ihr geht jetzt alle ins Bett und trinkt dies; Ihr könnt jetzt sowieso nichts mehr machen. Glaubt mir, ich bin genauso aufgeregt wie Ihr, aber das beste, das wir machen können, ist, eine gute Mütze voll Schlaf zu bekommen. Ich werde morgen früh wiederkommen und jedem von Euch einen Beruhigungstrank geben. Gute Nacht."

Minnie und Nerva standen gleichzeitig vom Sofa auf, und Minnie sagte "Sie hat recht, lasst uns schlafen gehen, und bitte nehmt alle das Schlafmittel; morgen Nacht werden wir sicher eine lange Nacht haben."

Da Sirius und der richtige James am nächsten Tag zu arbeiten hatten, war geplant, dass Remus und Sev Junior den Tag mit den falschen Lily und James verbringen sollten, um zu überwachen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Sev Junior sollte sie allerdings zur Abendessenszeit verlassen und eine Stunde später mit Harry zurückkommen, den er direkt ins Bett stecken würde. Sobald Harry dann schlief, sollte Sev Junior einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sich legen und in der Ecke des Raumes warten. Remus sollte sich entschuldigen und gehen, sobald Sev Junior zurückkam.

_

* * *

_

Am Morgen wachten alle sehr erfrischt auf, aber trotzdem blieb die Atmosphäre sehr gespannt. Albus war in die Grosse Halle gegangen, aber James und Sirius brauchten heute erst später vormittags zur Arbeit zu gehen. Kaum jemand konnte viel zum Frühstück essen, und Harry wollte überhaupt nichts essen. Er klammerte sich einfach nur an Minnies Umhang und jammerte. Als Albus nach dem Frühstück zurückkam, brachte er Poppy mit, die jedem ausser Harry einen Beruhigungstrank reichte. James und Sirius gaben ihr Bestes, vorzugeben, dass sie keinen brauchen würden, aber Lily und Poppy bestanden darauf, dass sie sie nicht weglassen würden, wenn sie den Trank nicht auf der Stelle zu sich nähmen, und um überhaupt zur Arbeit zu kommen, gaben die beiden nach.

In der Zwischenzeit war Poppy auf Harrys seltsames Verhalten aufmerksam geworden und fragte besorgt "Was ist los mit ihm? Das Benehmen passt gar nicht zu meinem süssen, kleinen Harry."

Lily warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu und sagte "Wir wissen es nicht; er ist so, seit ich ihn aus seinem Bettchen genommen habe; er hat nichts gegessen, und er hat kein Wort gesprochen."

Poppy schwenkte ihren Zauberstab zweimal über Harry, dann streckte sie beide Hände zu Minerva aus und sagte, "Gib ihn mir bitte." Sie nahm das kleine Kind, setzte sich aufs Sofa, wo sie Harry auf ihrem Schoß plazierte, und schaute ihm in die Augen. "Harry, was ist mit Dir? Fühlst Du Dich krank?" fragte sie sanft und streichelte seine Bäckchen. Harry schaute sie nur an. "Du bist ein bischen zu warm denke ich. Was ist noch los? Tut Dein Kopf weh?" Harry nickte ein wenig, und als sie fragte "Tut sonst etwas weh?" schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. "Nun gut, mein Schatz, da Du ja schon ein grosser Junge bist, kannst Du zwei Gläschen Medizin für mich trinken, kannst Du das?"

Harry öffnete seinen Mund und sagte ruhig "Ja." Poppy nahm zwei Phiolen aus ihrem Umhang und hielt sie eine nach der anderen Harry hin. Als er auch die zweite davon getrunken hatte, zog sie einen Lutscher aus ihrem Umhang hervor und hielt ihn Harry hin.

Harry nahm den Lutscher, lächelte sie an und sagte"Danke, Tan Poppy, füwa Hawwy gewund machen und füwa den Ludfa."

Sie lachte, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die nun kühlere Stirn und sagte "Gern geschehen, Harry." Sie drehte sich die den anderen und sagte ernst "Entspannt Euch; er ist jetzt okay. Euer Verhalten und Eure Spannung haben ihn krank gemacht. Babies und kleine Kinder sind sehr sensibel, und Harry hat wahrscheinlich gespürt, dass etwas Schlimmes und Grosses passieren würde, weil Ihr Euch alle seltsam verhalten habt. Deshalb hat sein Körper mit Kopfschmerzen und Fieber reagiert. Aber er sollte jetzt wieder in Ordnung sein. Ich will ihn auf jeden Fall heute nachmittag noch einmal sehen, bevor Ihr von hier aufbrecht. Und nun versucht bitte, Euch um ihn herum so normal wie möglich zu geben."

Der Tag verging sehr langsam, aber jeder war nun sehr vorsichtig, Harry nichts von der Spannung spüren zu lassen. Sie gingen mit ihm in den Dachgarten, spielten mit ihm und lasen ihm Bücher vor. Am Spätnachmittag saß Harry ganz bequem auf Minnies Schoß, seinen Daumen im Mund und mit der anderen Hand den Drachen streichelnd. Plötzlich hielt er den Drachen vor sein Gesicht, sah ihn sich genau an, bis die Augen des Drachen auf einmal begannen, fröhlich zu funkeln.

Harry schaute zu Minnie auf und sagte "Guck, Omi, Dwachenaugen funkewn wie Opaf. Hat Hawwy macht."

"Ja Harry, ich habe es gesehen. Du hast da sehr gut gemacht, mein Süsser" lobte Minnie ihn und brachte ihn zum lachen, während er immer noch eifrig seinen Drachen knuddelte.

_

* * *

_

Gerade zur Abendessenszeit kam Sev Junior zurück und erzählte, dass alles nach Plan zu laufen schien. Die beiden Todesser spielten ihre Rollen so perfekt, dass Remus und er sich hatten wirklich anstrengen müssen, um sich klarzumachen, dass die beiden nicht die richtigen Lily und James waren.

Sev Junior schaute sein älteres Selbst an und sagte "Ich gratuliere, alter Mann; Dein Zaubertrank ist nicht schlecht." Severus grinste bei dem Lob von seinem jüngeren Selbst. Nach dem Abendessen hatten die beiden Severus eine heftige Diskussion darüber, wer von ihnen beiden nun zurück nach Godrics Hollow gehen sollte. Sev Junior bestand darauf zu gehen.

"Lass mich gehen. Wenn ich da drüben sterbe, sind wir beide im Nu weg. Wenn aber Du gehst und da stirbst, werde ich leben und wissen, dass ich nur noch vier Jahre zu leben habe. Deshalb ist es besser, wenn ich gehe."

Der ältere Severus jedoch schüttelte seinen Kopf und meinte "Nein, wenn ich gehe und da sterbe, hast Du vier Jahre Zeit, um mein Floo-Pulver zu benutzen, das ich Albus dagelassen habe, zusammen mit den Anweisungen über das Elfenhaar, das noch hinzugefügt werden muss, um zurück in die Vergangenheit zu gehen und mich zu retten." Alle applaudierten und beschlossen einstimmig, dass Severus Harry begleiten und Sev Junior in Hogwarts bleiben sollte.

Lily sagte zu ihrem Sohn "Harry, Du gehst bitte mit Onkel Severus. Mami und Papa kommen später auch." Harry nickte und hielt beide Händchen zu seinem geliebten Onky Sebbus, der die Zauberstäbe der beiden Todesser einsteckte und nach Harry griff.

Als sie in Godrics Hollow ankamen, war alles normal. Sie zeigten sich nur kurz in der Küche, wo die Potters gerade mit Remus zu Abend assen. Dann sagte Severus "Na, dann komm, Harry, lass mich Dich ins Bett bringen, Du kleiner Gauner." Er brachte Harry nach oben, und Remus folgte ihnen ins Kinderzimmer im oberen Stockwerk. Severus brachte Harry ins Bett, allerdings war Harry überhaupt nicht müde, weil er am Nachmittag viel geschlafen hatte. Severus seufzte und errichtete einen Schweigezauber um sich und Remus herum sowie einen Desillusionierungszauber um Remus.

"Was machst Du noch hier? Es ist Zeit für Dich, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren; sie können jetzt jederzeit hiersein." zischte er Remus eindringlich an.

"I bleibe hier mit Dir. Du hast die Zauberstäbe der beiden Todesser, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, die habe ich" antwortete Severus und schaute gespannt zu Remus.

"Gib mir einen davon bitte. Lass mich Dein Backup sein." Severus seufzte, aber er wusste, dass er Remus nicht anderweitig überzeugen können würde; deshalb nahm er einen der Zauberstäbe hinaus und reichte ihn Remus, der den Zauberstab vorsichtig einsteckte. Harry lag ganz ruhig in seinem Bett, mit weit offenen Augen, eifrig seinen Drachen knuddelnd.

_

* * *

_

Schliesslich hörten sie ein Türgeräusch von unten, und Severus machte sich schnell unsichtbar. Remus und Severus beschlossen, in der am weitesten entfernten Ecke des Raums zu warten, um nicht von einem Fluch getroffen zu werden und horchten auf die Geräusche, die von unten kamen. Sie hörten den falschen James Lily zurufen, dass sie mit Harry fortrennen und sich verstecken solle, und die falsche Lily kam die Treppe heraufgerannt, schaffte es aber nicht, zu ihrem Sohn zu kommen, bevor sie einen Schrei von unten hörte. Dann kam Voldemort zu ihr, bot ihr an sie gehen zu lassen, aber sie bestand darauf, ihren Sohn zu beschützen, und plötzlich war es ruhig.

Wenn jemand zufällig während der folgenden zwei Minuten draussen auf der Strasse entlang gelaufen wäre, hätte derjenige etwas gesehen, dass einem Feuerwerk in Grün geähnelt hätte. Während ein grüner Blitz ging und wiederkam, wurde er auf dem Rückweg von zwei anderen begleitet und beendete das grösste Übel, das man sich vorstellen konnte. Im Gegensatz zum letzten mal, war diesmal ein Körper da.

_

* * *

_

Severus sprang sofort in Aktion. "Schnell, Remus, nimm Harry und gib mir Peters Zauberstab." Er nahm den Zauberstab von Remus, richtete es auf den früheren Dunklen Lord und rief "Scourgify," bevor er das Gleiche mit den beiden Todessern und ihren Zauberstäben wiederholte. Einen Zauberstab allerdings nahm er mit – die Hauptfaser darin war eine Feder von Fawkes.

Severus nahm Harry auf und sah, dass seine Narbe blutete und dass Harry leise vor sich hin wimmerte. Er nahm den Schweigezauber von sich und Remus und sprach Harry an. "Harry; schau mich an; ich bin's, Onkel Severus. Deine Mami ist nicht tot, das war nicht Deine Mami; sie ist in Sicherheit bei Oma und Opa. Lass uns jetzt auch dahin gehen. Hab keine Angst, ich werde Onkel Moony und uns unsichtbar machen, bevor wir gehen." Er legte den Zauber auf die drei, zog Harry dicht an seine Brust und sagte "Remus, appariere zu den Toren von Hogwarts, wir treffen uns da." Eine Minute später trafen sie sich eben dort und rannten hinauf ins Schloss und zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Das Büro war so überfüllt, dass Harry wieder anfing zu wimmern, und Severus rief Albus über die anderen hinweg zu "Albus, ich bringe Harry hinauf ins Wohnzimmer. Können alle mitkommen bitte? Wir brauchen auch Poppy." Eine Minute später waren alle im Wohnzimmer versammelt, wo Twinkle gerade Tee einschenkte und warme Milch mit Honig für Harry. Lily rannte hinüber zu Harry.

_

* * *

_

"Schau Harry, hier ist Deine Mami" sagte Severus und plazierte Harry vorsichtig in Lilys Arme, bevor er ihr einen Kuss auf die Backe gab und sagte "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Lily. Ich freue mich sehr für Dich." In der Zwischenzeit war Poppy angekommen und eilte zu Harry.

"Waa ist los mit ihm? Oh Gott…," begann sie, aber konzentrierte sich dann auf Harrys Gesicht. Glücklicher Weise hatte Minnie ihr vorher bereits von der Narbe berichtet; daher hatte sie alle möglichen Sorten von Creme dabei, die sie für ein so kleines Kind benutzen konnte, und konnte ihm ganz schnell helfen. Sie rieb eine wohltuende Salbe auf die Narbe, bedeckte den oberen Teil von Harrys Kopf mit einer weissen Bandage und fragte ihn "Tut die Narbe sehr weh? Hast Du Kopfweh?"

Harry warf ihr einen auf Hilfe hoffenden Blick zu und murmelte "Kopf weh. View gwüne Wicht mach Hawwys Kopf aua. Kann Hawwy Twank habn der Hawwy mach beffer bitte?"

Poppy lächelte ihm zu und versicherte ihm "Aber natürlich, Harry, ich werde Dir sofort etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen geben. Lass mir nur gerade checken, ob sonst etwas mit Dir nicht in Ordnung ist, oder ob Du wieder Fieber hast." Sie untersuchte ihn kurz mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes und sagte zufrieden "Nein, Harry, alles andere ist prima. Hier, trink dies bitte." Sie reichte ihm eine Phiole, die sie gerade aus ihrer Tasche genommen hatte, und Harry relaxed, lächelte sie dankbar an und kuschelte sich tief in den Umhang seiner Mami.

Poppy wandte sich an Lily und erklärte "Es geht ihm im Moment gut. Allerdings muss es ein grosser Schock für ihn gewesen sein, Deinen Tod, wie er dachte, mitzuerleben und anschliessend selbst auch mit dem Fluch getroffen worden zu sein. Du solltest ihn in Deinem Bett schlafen lassen, oder zumindest in Deinem Raum, für die nächsten Wochen, vielleicht sogar Monate, weil es möglich ist, dass er sehr schlimme Albträume bekommt. Wir werden ihn in den nächsten Wochen gut beobachten müssen." Poppy händigte Lily einen Beruhigunstrank und einen Fiebertrank aus und fügte hinzu "Möglicherweise braucht er diese; behalte sie mal für in Deinem Zimmer für alle Fälle."

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Severus und Remus den anderen erzählt, was in Godrics Hollow vorgefallen war. Severus hatte Dumbledore Voldemorts Zauberstab präsentiert und ihm seinen linken Arm gezeigt, von dem das Dunkle Mal komplett verschwunden war.

Minnie schaute Severus mit grossen Augen an und fragte "Bist Du sicher, Severus, dass er wirklich tot ist?"

Severus nickte und erzählte ihr "Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal war diesmal ein Körper da. Er ist nicht mehr da, weil ich ihn mit scourgify beseitigt habe. Darüber hinaus war das Dunkle Mal beim letzten Mal nicht komplett weg, aber dieses Mal ist es völlig verschwunden. Ja, ich bin sicher, dass er wirklich weg ist." Albus machte sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium, um dort eine nette Geschichte zu erzählen.

_

* * *

_

Als Albus am nächsten Morgen vom Frühstück zurückkam, hatte er den Tagespropheten in der Hand. Die Überschrift war so gross, dass man sie von weitem lesen konnte:

_Voldemort __greifft die Potters in Godrics Hollow an_

_Alle drei Potters überleben, aber Voldemort tot_

_Fluch prallt zurück und trifft __Voldemort _

_Die magische Welt dankt ihrem Retter__ Harry Potter_

Lily brach in Tränen aus. Harry, der mal wieder auf seinem Lieblingsplatz saß, dem Schoß einer der beiden Minervas, sprang sofort herunter und watschelte zu seiner Mutter hinüber.

"Waf if lof Mami? Tu Dia waf we? Wag Hawwy, un Hawwy mach Dich wieda gut wie Tan Poppy imma füwa Hawwy mach" fragte er in seiner sanften Babystimme.

Lily warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu und antwortete "Ja, Harry, mein Schatz, eine Umarmung und ein Kuss von Dir würde Wunder wirken." Harry kletterte auf ihren Schoß und umarmte sie so fest, wie es nur der stärkste Einjährige hätte tun können, bevor er eine eine Reihe von feucht-nassen Küsschen über ihr ganzes Gesicht verteilte.

Als Poppy wenige Minuten später kam, um Harrys Verband zu wechseln, und ihn fragte, wie er sich fühle, antworte er "Gut, Tan Poppy Hawwy gewund mach. Danke Tan Poppy. Un Hawwy mach Mami gewund heut mowgn." Poppy warf einen fragenden Blick zu Lily hinüber, die lachte und ihr die Geschichte erzählte.

_

* * *

_

In diesem Moment ergriff Albus das Wort. "Bitte setzt Euch alle hin und nehmt Euch eine Tasse Tee. Schau, Harry, hier ist Kürbissaft für Dich. Ich möchte Euch gern etwas fragen. Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, habe ich Severus gebeten, vom Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres an hier in Hogwarts Zaubertränke zu unterrichten. Ich möchte Dich gerne fragen, Lily, ob Du Interesse hättest, zu schnellstmöglichen Zeitpunkt Professor Flitwicks Position als Professor für Zauberkunst zu übernehmen. Filius würde gerne Geschichte der Magie unterrichten, und ich würde den Geist gerne möglichst bald beurlauben wollen.

Des weiteren möchte ich James die Position des Professors für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vom nächsten Schuljahr an anbieten.

Und schliesslich, würde es mich freuen, Remus in der Position als Professor für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, ebenfalls vom kommenden Schuljahr an, zu sehen. Für Euer aller Sicherheit würdest Du jeden Monat von Severus mit dem Wolfbann-Trank versorgt werden.

Oh, und Lily, ich vergass zu erwähnen, Poppy hat sich bereit erklärt, sich im Wechsel mit mir während Eures Unterrichts um Harry zu kümmern."

Lily warf James einen fragenden Blick zu, und auf seine positive Reaktion hin fragte sie "Harry, würdest Du gerne hier im Schloss wohnen, zusammen mit Papa und Mama, Oma und Opa, Onkel Severus, Onkel Moony und Tante Poppy?"

Harrys Augen begannen fröhlich zu funkeln und er antwortete glücklich. "Ja Mami, Hawwy wüade wea gewne hia im Floff wohn." Auf einmal schaute er auf seine leeren Hände und realisierte, dass sein Drache nicht mehr da war und begann zu weinen. "Ooh", weinte er, "Hawwys Dwacke is wech." Minnie, die hinter ihm saß, beschwörte ganz schnell einen neuen und hielt ihn Harry hin.

"Schau, Harry, er ist nicht weg, hier ist er."

Harry nahm ihr glücklich den Drachen ab und knuddelte ihn; dann sagte er "Danke, Omi, aba ewa funkewt nich mea." Minnie runzelte die Stirn. Das hatte sie total vergessen.

Sie lächelte ihm zu und sagte sanft "Du bist so gut in Magie; ich bin sicher, dass Du ihn ganz leicht wieder zum funkeln bringen kannst. Er hat wahrscheinlich gestern einen Schock bekommen wie Harry und hat das Funklen vergessen."

Harry nickte und konzentrierte sich auf den Drachen, und zwei Minuten später zeigte er ihn Minnie. "Guck, ea funkewt wieda."

Nachdem Lily, James und Remus die Lehrpositionen in Hogwarts akzeptiert hatten, die Albus ihnen angeboten hatte, versprach er, ihnen allen innerhalb von zwei Tagen Wohnungen im Schloss zuzuweisen. Als er sagte, sie könnten ruhig gleich schon im Schloss bleiben, zumal das Haus der Potters sowieso zerstört war, stimmten alle freudig zu. Zum Schluss wandte Albus sich an Severus und Minnie.

"Severus und Minerva, Eure Aufgabe hier hättet Ihr nicht besser erfüllen können. Herzlichen Glückwunsch und meinen besten Dank! Ich nehme an, dass Ihr so bald wie möglich nach Hause zurückkehren möchtet; dennoch würde ich Euch gerne bitten, zumindest die Party morgen Nacht mitzufeiern, obwohl es mir sehr leid tut, dass nur Harry gefeiert wird, obwohl Ihr beide, Severus und Remus, einen großen Teil zur Vernichtung Voldemorts beigetragen habt."

Nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel sagte Severus zu seinem Mentor "Okay, Albus, so werden wir es machen. Sev Junior, darf ich Dein Labor morgen früh benutzen? Albus, könntest Du bitte Twinkle um 1346 mm Elfenhaar bitten? Minerva, bist Du damit einverstanden, morgen abend zurückzureisen?"

_

* * *

_

Der nächste Tag verging viel zu rasch. Der Schulunterricht war zur Feier der Vernichtung von Voldemort für den Rest der Woche storniert worden, so dass beide Minervas die Zeit mit Lily und Harry geniessen konnten. Minnie freute sich auf der einen Seite, zu ihrem normalen Leben zurückzukehren, auf der anderen Seite wusste sie, dass Harry schon fünf Jahre alt sein würde, wenn sie ihn in der Zukunft wiedersah. Severus ging es genauso; auch er bedauerte, dass Harry schon fünf sein würde, aber er tröstete sich damit, dass es wahrscheinlich ein gesunder, glücklicher Junge war, den er in der Zukunft treffen würde, noch dazu sein Patenkind.

Das Fest am Abend war vergnüglich, und jeder genoss es mit Ausnahme der Hauptperson – Harry schlief durch die ganze Veranstaltung und wachte erst auf, als sie wieder im Büro des Schulleiters angekommen waren, und zwar in dem Moment, als Severus und Minerva dabei waren, ins Floo zu treten. Er befreite sich aus seiner Mutters Schoß und rannt hinüber zur Feuerstelle, um Severus und Minerva einen feuchten Kuss auf die Backe zu geben.

"Tschüss, Harry, wir sehen uns in der Zukunft. Sei lieb zu unseren jüngeren Selbst und natürlich zu Deiner Mami" sagte Severus, während Minerva mit Tränen zu kämpfen hatte.

Harry winkte ihnen zu und antwortete "Hawwy Euch auch wee in Wukunf un Hawwy imma wieb tu Onky Sebbus un Omi un Mami. Hawwy hat Euch wea wieb."

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	6. Epilog

Kapitel 6 – Epilog

* * *

Kurz nach dem Mittagessen am Sonntag wurden Minerva und Severus aus dem Floo-Netzwerk in Albus Büro geworfen, wo Albus, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Poppy und ein fünfjähriger Harry bereits ungeduldig auf sie warteten. Beide nahmen dankbar die Phiole, die Poppy ihnen hinhielt, tranken sie aus und entspannten sich sichtlich. Sobald das Schwindelgefühl von der langen Floo-Reise vorbeiging, standen Minerva und Severus auf. Bevor sie sich allerdings nach einem freien Stuhl umsehen konnten, um sich wieder hinzusetzen, wurden sie von Lily und James umarmt.

James räusperte sich und versuchte den Klumpen zu ignorieren, der sich in seinem Hals bildete, als er sagte "Vielen Dank Ihr beiden; ich weiss wirklich nicht, was ich sagen soll, aber wir sind sehr dankbar für das, was Ihr für uns getan habt. Danke!"

An dieser Stelle brach Lily in Tränen aus, und Minerva folgte nur wenige Sekunden später. Dann überraschte Sirius die Versammelten, indem er Severus fest die Hand schüttelte. Harry ging hinüber zu Severus und zog ein paar mal an seinem Umhang, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Patenonkels zu erhalten, bis Severus sich auf Augenhöhe mit Harry herunterbeugte und ihn fragend ansah.

"Onkel Severus, darf ich morgen wieder bei Deinem Unterricht für die erste Klasse mitmachen? Ich habe die beiden nächsten Texte im Buch bereits gelesen und Notizen über die Zutaten gemacht." Severus grinste und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, bevor er antwortete "Ja, Harry, das darfst Du. Du kannst mir wieder helfen, die Dummköpfe zu unterrichten. Denk nur bitte daran, Deinen Eltern und Twinkle Bescheid zu sagen, damit sie wissen, wo Du bist."

_End__e_

* * *

_Vielen Dank fürs Lesen :-)_

_Ich überlege noch, ob ich eine Fortsetzung schreiben soll...!?_


End file.
